<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunter x hunter one-shots by iaal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874103">Hunter x hunter one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaal/pseuds/iaal'>iaal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cuckolding, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Masturbation, Mention of pregnancy, Mind Manipulation, Non-Graphic Violence, Painful Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, painal, virgin!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaal/pseuds/iaal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter x hunter characters x reader scenarios from my tumblr : iaal.tumblr.com</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrollo/You, Ging Freecs/Reader, Ging/You, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/You, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi/You, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader, Leorio/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hisoka-Bite Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING : MILD BLOOD PLAY, MILD CREEPY HISOKA, MASSIVE PAIN IN THE ASS TRASH CLOWN</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bite me”, you mutter.</p><p>Hisoka stops to look at you “Could you repeat what you just said?” his smile is soft but his eyes lit up with a predatory glint.</p><p>“I said <em>bite me</em>.” You move your hips straddling him closer, frustrated at the sudden stillness. He lets out a low chuckle and resume moving. His hands squeezing your ass harder has he lower you on him again, sinking his teeth in your shoulder.</p><p>Not enough. You strengthen the grip on his hair, tighten your legs around his waist. Still not enough.</p><p>“Bite harder”, you whine.</p><p>You feel his dick twitch inside you and a second later you’re pushed on you back with Hisoka purring in your ear “How hard do you want it?”.</p><p>There was no hesitation in your answer, “Break the skin.”</p><p>One of his hand finds its way in your hair and pull your head harshly to the side. You cry out as he bites you hard between the neck and the shoulder making a sound mixing moaning and growling.<br/>
The movement of his hips become more erratic as he licks and sucks where he had just bite.<br/>
That’s it, that’s what you wanted, you’re feeling the familiar heat growing in your belly but you still need a little push to get there.</p><p>“Again.” It came out as nothing but a whisper but Hisoka has heard you loud and clear.</p><p>His thrusts don’t have a rhythm anymore he fucks you hard and fast into the mattress while his teeth close on your neck again.</p><p>“Aaah Hi-Hisoka”, you scream, your whole body trembling.</p><p>You came hard but not as hard as Hisoka if you judge by how loud his moans are, even for him. He rides the last of his orgasm before lying on you, his breath labored.<br/>
You wanted to enjoy the afterglow a bit more but the heavy sweaty man on top of you is making it difficult. You grab some tissues on the night stand and push Hisoka out of you, putting the tissues between your thighs. The bastard came inside, you didn’t give him permission but you’re not feeling like scolding him. You’ll need to go to the bathroom but you don’t think you’ll be able to stand just yet.<br/>
Hisoka rolls on his back an arm on his eyes, his breathing still fast.<br/>
You try to control your own breathing letting your body and mind swim in cotton when you hear a giggle.</p><p>“You surprised me.” You don’t need to turn your head to know that he’s smiling.</p><p>“Mmh?” you manage to respond.</p><p>“Asking me to bite you. I must admit I was not expecting that”, Hisoka says in a sing-song voice.</p><p>“With how hard you came I would say it was a pleasant surprise”, you try to use a mocking tone but your own orgasm has made your voice weak and trembling, it doesn’t escape Hisoka as he laugh more frankly.</p><p>“Oh it was indeed! I didn’t know you like pain and it’s usually something I pick up quite fast.”</p><p>You bet he does. Even before starting to sleep with him you knew what kind of man Hisoka was, it’s not like he tries to hide his nature. You met him at the Heaven’s Arena and his reputation inside and outside the ring was known by everyone – that’s why it was so hard to get tickets for his match.<br/>
You assumed that because you were not a fighter you wouldn’t have to worry too much around him – that didn’t mean you were not on your guard.<br/>
Not really liking the direction the conversation was taking you decide that right now was the time to go to the bathroom and even take a shower hoping the subject would be buried when you get back to bed.</p><p>“Well ”, you sigh as you get up “I didn’t know that I couldn’t trust you to pull out”.</p><p>“Sorry about that~”, he doesn’t even try to sound sorry.</p><p>In the bathroom, you look at yourself in the mirror; you’d got two bite marks still bleeding a little on your neck and a smaller one on your shoulder. Now that your mind isn’t clouded by lust anymore you’re starting to get anxious, it was definitely good but you don’t really know how things are going to be now – you’re aware that you have open a door and you’re not too sure if it can be closed again.<br/>
Your hope of finding Hisoka asleep died down when you came back from your shower and you saw him sitting in bed playing with his cards. That was a stupid hope, he never fell asleep before you.<br/>
He looks at you, his eyes glued on the proof of your dangerous request – you force yourself to not cover the marks with your hands and slip under the cover.<br/>
Hisoka put his cards away and lean closer to you.</p><p>“So what were we talking about again ~ ?” he mused tapping a finger on his smiling lips. Of course he wouldn’t drop the subject you’re just praying that he only wants to tease you about it.</p><p>“I don’t know, you talk a lot and most of the time I’m only barely listening”, you reply grumpily.</p><p>“Oh that’s mean! I’m always listening very carefully to everything you say!” he says in a fake insulted tone.<br/>
The finger on his lips moves to caress your neck just an inch under your punctured skin and his eyes squint as he looms closer  “Like for this. I gave all my attention to every words" his voice had dropped an octave lower, licking his lips as he finishes his sentence.<br/>
He doesn’t let you react before continuing “If you had said something sooner I wouldn’t have been so gentle with you all this time”, he crooned.</p><p>“What are you saying? You’re always rough”, you scoff. You can’t say it was his fault, you were the one who set the hard pace in the first place, that’s how you like it and Hisoka has only happily obliged but you can’t let him call himself “gentle”.</p><p>“Mmh but not rough enough apparently if you still have request. I only live to satisfy, I can’t bare the thought of leaving you still wanting…more.” The last word was said on the crook of your neck his hot breath leaving goosebumps on your skin – there were no trace of flirt in his voice anymore and you wanted to leave. Now. Everything in your body was screaming for you to get away.</p><p>“I assure you I’m perfectly satisfied or I wouldn’t be coming back for more even though you can be incredibly annoying”. You kept your voice steady, determined to not show him that fear was starting to propagate in your veins. Maybe you could take his mind on something else if you just taunt him like usual.</p><p>“Tell me what you like.” it came out weirdly authoritative. Hisoka tends to cajole you into doing what he wants not order you.</p><p>“You know what I like and right now it would be sleeping,” you turn your back to him and pull the cover up your chin.</p><p>It doesn’t look good. You have learned to know him a bit and you know how fickle he can be. It’s easy for him to get distracted, losing interested quickly on whatever he was doing to jump on something else. Hisoka can also be obsessive, really obsessive. He’s like that with some of his opponents, with his cards towers that he can spends hours building just to make them collapse in the end and now he really wants to know what he thought you’ve been hiding from him. Hisoka press himself against you, there is no possibility to ignore that he’s already rock hard when his dick grind on your ass.</p><p>“I’m not tired and I would really like to continue what you started earlier”, he said snaking an arm around your waist to puts his hand between your thighs. “Tell me what else you want me to do to you.”, his voice is heavy with arousal and came out more gruffly than usual.</p><p>He doesn’t just wants to know; the prospect of hurting you again, this time without getting caught off guard, excites him immensely.<br/>
You let out a moan as he licks your neck with the flat of his tongue while his fingers start rubbing your clit. Your fear adds another layer on your excitation and you feel yourself getting way wetter than you should be in this situation. It’s really not good.<br/>
Hisoka doesn’t waste any time and climbs on top of you, opening your legs to place himself between them. You never saw him so straight forward and hurried before, it only fuels your own arousal. You try to push him weakly but you stop when he starts to rub the tip of his dick along your folds and down your entrance. You could come with that alone but you force yourself to speak.</p><p>“Hisoka I’m still sore for earlier I don’t feel like going for another round right now.” That’s a lie, you want him right now and you need every strength left in you to not push your hips forward to slide on his dick. You’re resolute to not letting lust fry your brain this time.</p><p>“Really? You seem to be feeling it if you were to ask me.” He bites on the side of your neck that was left untouched earlier, not too hard but enough for you to clasp your mouth shut to swallow another moan. “Do you want me to stop now?”, he punctuate his question with another bite, harder this time.</p><p>“Yes. Stop.”</p><p>Your words have him froze. He didn’t actually expected you to take on his offer and it has backfire, it gave you an easy way out without having to think of an excuse.<br/>
He sits back on his talon and looks attentively at your face, tilting his head to the side, searching for the reason of your rejection. He must have found it because a smile split his face in two a few seconds later before he began to laugh. You’re looking at him, being the one confused this time.</p><p>“You’re <b>scared</b>!” he finally says still laughing.</p><p>Being exposed makes you more uneasy, you don’t know much about killer but you know that you shouldn’t show fear in front of a predator and Hisoka is very much that, a predator and you had let him, worst, asked him to take a bite of you and now you have no idea if you’ll end up being eaten alive.</p><p>“Scared?” you repeat stupidly.</p><p>“Yes you’re scared of me!” his expression is of pure childish joy, his eyes are gleaming and you could almost describe his smile as innocent, almost, making the situation more terrifying.<br/>
He must have caught the change of your expression because his laughter restarts louder.</p><p>“You were never…haha.. never afraid of me, at least not in our…ha…our intimate moments”, he managed to says through his hilarity.</p><p>You can’t always say that you understand Hisoka sense of humor, you don’t spend time with him for his lame joke but this time you were speechless. What’s so funny about you being frightened? You sit up straighter to look at him trying to comprehend where the funny part lies or if maybe he’s just out of his mind. You don’t exclude the latter possibility.</p><p>“So”, he chortled as the last of his laughter is dying “You like pain but you were keeping that information from me because you didn’t know how far I would go. Now because the secret is out of the box after… should I call it your slip up?” he hummed opening a hand in front of him as if he was waiting for you to answer. You stay silent, reluctant to give Hisoka more proof of your fear.<br/>
He let out a chuckle before resuming  “After your slip up then, you’re now scared that I would want to tear of your limbs one by one and plunge my hands in you innards as you meet a slow horrendous end.” his smile was growing wider and darker as he talks but his tone stayed light-hearted and playful. You gulp audibly feeling your throat going dry.</p><p>“Am I correct?”</p><p>What was he expecting you to say? He was spot on obviously but it’s not like you could admit that he managed to scare you shitless without really doing anything nor can you deny that he was right.<br/>
You just nod, not trusting your voice anyway.</p><p>“You wound me!” He made an exaggerate hurt face placing his hand on his heart “What do you think I am? An animal?” You won’t say that it was exactly how you portrayed him in your head a few moment earlier.</p><p>You avert his gaze and hug your legs, you feel a bit ashamed to have show him weakness, not that anyone would blame you, he is scary and he would have no remorse killing you right now, you don’t kid yourself. Every person who knows about your relation with the Heaven’s Arena champion think you’re crazy to simply allow yourself to be alone in the same room as him – but the truth is, as creepy and infuriating as he can be he has never hurt you nor used his vastly superior strength to force you to anything.<br/>
Lost in you thought you didn’t notice Hisoka coming closer until he was right in front of you with the stupidest smile you ever saw him wearing on his face.</p><p>“You’re cute”, he says placing a kiss on the tip of your nose.</p><p>“Are you done making fun of me?” You mumble feeling your cheeks heating up.</p><p>“Mh no I don’t think I am ~ . You’re always so full of surprise you never disappointed me ~ ” Hisoka praised, laughter still on his voice.</p><p>He puts his heads on your knees looking at you through his bang.</p><p>“Now that you've hurt my feelings how are you going to apologize?” he sigh feigning sadness.</p><p>You roll your eyes biting your cheek to not ask him how <strong>HE </strong>will compensate you for the ten years of your life you just lost due to stress in the last hour.<br/>
Hisoka doesn’t seems to care, his hand already cupping your ass and his eyes looking at you with need.</p><p>“Fine, would that make you feel better?” you humor him, pushing yourself down to lay on your back. “I can’t have you broken heart”. You’re not sure if Hisoka have a heart and even if he have one you don’t think it would be even possible to put a scratch on it but you want him, you want that dangerous mess of a man.</p><p>“Mmmmh maybe, it’s a start at least.” He moves to resume his previous positions between your thighs. “Would you tell me what you like?” he starts licking at your neck, going lower toward your breast.</p><p>“Mh maybe”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Illumi- masturbating crush (dub con)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING : MAJOR DUB-CON, FLIRTING WITH NON-CON, MANIPULATION, MIND BREAK, CREEPY AS FUCK ILLUMI</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Illumi…Illumi… »</p><p>You were close and almost chanting the name of the man that was in your mind since the day you met him. Imagining your hands in his hair as his body was pushing deep into you, dreaming about faces the real one would never makes but the one in your fantasy offered you— a thousand of them—without holding back.</p><p>What was not on your mind was the fact that Illumi doesn’t use door and his steps are quieter than the breeze coming in your hotel room through the open window. A flare of aura pulls you out of your reverie and you eyes snapped open. Illumi was here watching you, the frown on his face contrasting with the enamored eyes you were seeing just a moment earlier.</p><p>«Ok that’s bad… Since when was he watching? And why is he mad?» you push the thought in the back of your head as you quickly put back your pants, the blush starting to spread in your cheeks.</p><p>«Mh…Illumi… why didn’t you knock?» you ask sheepishly refusing to make eye contact but still tense to have the Zoldyck assassin somewhat mad at you.</p><p>Does he think of you as nonprofessional? Sure you are on a mission but you don’t actually need to move until the middle of the night, right now can be consider your free time. Fuck, do the Zoldyck know about the concept of free time?</p><p>«You can’t knock on open windows,» his tone is even but he still seems pissed.</p><p>«That not what I meant… Ah well, sorry you had to see that? I guess?» You try to apologize but you still don’t know what you did—now that the shock of being caught red hand slowly fads you begin to be the one getting angry. Shouldn’t<em> he</em> be the one to be embarrassed? Shouldn’t <em>he</em> be the one to apologize profusely for invading your privacy? He wasn’t supposed to be here, he has his own room and if he wanted something he could have call or at least letting his presence known before entering your room.</p><p>«Why didn’t you ask me?» his question stunned you. He doesn’t mean what you think he means right? There’s no way that the would be so blunt about it. «I finished the reconnaissance for tonight mission but it was optional, Milluki would have let me know if there was a change of plan. If you really wanted to I could have stayed.» Illumi’s expression is still one of annoyance as he continues but there’s something else, it’s always hard to tell with him but it almost looks like confusion. Maybe?</p><p>«Illumi the point of masturbation is to do it when you’re alone. You don’t ask for company», you say tentatively, the situation surreal. Sure you like to daydream about him, you just have to look at him to remember why—the man is gorgeous, every ones of his moves gracious and delicate. Even when he kills, he looks more like a dancer than an assassin, you really love to team up with him just so you can see him work—but you cant really say that you’re fond of his company. You can’t read him and he was never particularity warm with you, not that you want him to, as long as he is efficient you can’t complain and Illumi is nothing but efficient.</p><p>So being caught by him in one of your most intimate moment make you feel awkward and restless, like the clash of two worlds. Of course Illumi wouldn’t just let you be, like a decent person, he has to stick around and make all of this even more awkward.</p><p>And then you remembered.</p><p>You called out <em>his name</em>. You called out Illumi name. Of all people, of all time, it was his name you were saying when you were almost there. Your blush extend to the rest of your face and neck, somehow you can’t even be mad at him anymore for interrupting you as you drown in your shame.</p><p>Illumi is still looking at you, the silence between you heavy so when he starts to remove his shirt the sounds is almost deafening.</p><p>«Illumi what are you doing?» You still can’t grasp at what’s happening and before you know it your body moves on his own next to him, your hand around his wrist to keep him from unbuttoning his pants.</p><p>«I don’t like that you started on your own but I’ll let it slide this time,» he frees his wrist with ease and resumes his undressing, the frown on his face disappearing to his usual blank look.</p><p>«No, no that’s not… come on it doesn’t mean I want to sleep with you or whatever is it you want to do», you start to slightly panic—you always had a working relationship with the Zoldyck, nothing more and even if you’re in the same business you have to admit he makes you uneasy—you don’t really understand where his eagerness came from, you never pictured him as sexual in any way. «It was just innocent fantasy you know I would never make a move on you!» your pleading only seem to make him more confused.</p><p>«I don't understand», he admits «You were saying my name so you were thinking about me. I’m here now where’s the problem?»</p><p>«The problem is, Illumi, that it was not an invitation for you to undress and join me», you explain tiredly. You can’t believe you have to say it, you just wish he would leave now and get back on the subject of tonight hit. «Let’s forget about it ok?» you offer.</p><p>Illumi looks up for a moment a hand of his chin, thinking. «Ah! You’re shy.» his fist slap on the palm of his other hand triumphantly «I understand now. It’s ok to be nervous for our first time» the way he’s smiling saying that made your stomach drop.</p><p>What does he mean by «our first time»? Like it was something bound to happens eventually. The both of you never flirted, never really talked, he was always cordial at best and cold most the time.</p><p>llumi seems inclined to explains further «Today would be our sixth date, I think we have waited long enough,» as he cups your cheek and leans toward you, your instinct kick in. You jump as far away from him as you could, your brain trying to catch up with his words.</p><p>«We never had a date, we were having missions and I always paid you for you assistance as much as you always paid me for mine.» you say incredulous.</p><p>Date? What date? What is he talking about? It can be? Were you dating him unknowingly? You correct this thought; was <em>he</em> dating you unknowingly?</p><p>«Of course we were. I always billed you with my lowest price.» his eyebrows getting higher in front of your obliviousness.</p><p>«Yeah right silly me» you whisper.</p><p>«Get on the bed now», his tone is casual, almost bored now that he thinks that he has explain well enough «and start to undress we already lost quite some time.»</p><p>He’s expecting you to sleep with him. He doesn’t try to woo you nor get you in some kind of mood, he expects you to just obey him and do as he says. You let the realization sink before talking again.</p><p>«Illumi no. I don’t want to, I just want you to leave. I will take the hit with you, you will wire me the payment after the mission but I won’t be seeing you again. That’s just too weird» you expected him to maybe get mad after that but you weren’t expecting him to smile softly to you.</p><p>«I told you it’s ok to be nervous that’s why I won’t be angry at you for disobeying tonight» and with that he was on you.</p><p>So fast you didn’t have time to move a muscle, pinning you on the wall before throwing you on the bed. You try to move but you can’t, your try to scream but no sound come out of your mouth. You look at Illumi, your eyes questioning him but deep down you know, you know why you’re finding yourself helpless and at his mercy.</p><p>«It’s just to help you relax a bit, don’t worry I’ll remove the pin once you’re calm enough,» he promise, straddling you as his fingers trace the curves of your mouth.</p><p>He’s strong, way stronger than anything you would have imagined. You were not one to doubt your skills but the gap in power between you was just depressing. You always saw him kill target, not particularly strong people, just people that other people wanted to see dead. Sometimes he would need to fight but it will be over in a flash. Assassin aren’t fighter, they just need to be killer and that’s the difference between a Zoldyck and you. You ponder your lack of training as Illumi presses his lips gently against yours, his eyes still locked into yours. It would have been romantic if the situation wasn’t so creepy.</p><p>«I wanted to wait. I wanted for you to meet my family first,» he said absentmindedly, more to himself than for you. «I talked about you, mother seems to think you’ll be a great addition to the family too» a small smile creeps on his face as he looks at you.</p><p>Ah now you’re on your way to become a Zoldyck. If you could laugh you would right now.</p><p>Illumi starts kissing your lips with feather light kisses, stroking the side of your face with a hand while the other rests on your shoulder.</p><p>«If you hadn’t seduced me I would have wait. I didn’t thought you were so bold. That’s something that would need correcting in the future.» his gentle voice clash with the harshness of his words.</p><p>He’s seriously implying that it’s your fault, that your the one forcing his hand. You’re still too stunned to be mad, nothing makes sense. The expression «a deer caught in headlight» never rang so true as right now.</p><p>Illumi keeps kissing you tenderly on your lips, cheeks, forehead… his eyes always open as he makes his way to your neck. You have to admit in the fog of your mind his touch feels good, it’s comforting. His skin is cold against yours and it occurs to you he’s in his underwear—you didn’t payed much attention when he was undressing earlier and now your eyes trails down to catch a glimpse of his slender neck and white shoulder. A heat is growing between your legs and you try to ignore it, hating yourself for being turn on in your state of helplessness.</p><p>«Your skin is soft» he whispers in the crook of your neck and it sends a shiver down your spine and right to your core. The hand that was on your shoulder trails down under your shirt and climb up, resting just under your breast for a while, Illumi’s thumb tracing circle on your ribs as his lips meet yours again. Softly he takes your lower lip between his and he lets his hand cupping your breast, his finger gently caressing the skin, without applying any pressure. He lets out a small sigh when he hears your breath hitches in your throat. Illumi leans back to remove your shirt and you feel your panic coming back.</p><p>What were you thinking enjoying yourself? Him not being rough doesn’t mean you wanted this. You don’t think you could take him out but he did says that he’ll remove the pin eventually, you just have to wait for the opportunity and counter attack—maybe it will be enough to at least cool him off. A plan starts to form in your mind and is quickly forgotten once Illumi takes out your bra too.</p><p>You glare at him but his tiny smile doesn’t leave his lips</p><p>«Don’t be shy, you’re really beautiful. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.» </p><p>Modesty? Is it what he thinks it’s all about? You want to cry, you want to laugh, you want to do both at the same time, you don’t really know anymore.</p><p>Illumi isn’t affected by your internal turmoil, if he was he wouldn’t be pushing your pants down your ankles. He comes back above you, his arms on each side of your head caging you and his hair cascading around your face. You only see him like that, you can’t close your eyes hypnotized by his gaze and for a moment you think of how beautiful he his. He leans slowly toward you, keeping you trapped in his eyes as his mouth met yours once again. His lips press a bit harder on yours and you feel the tip of his tongue teasing you.</p><p>For the first time you’re glad that the needle makes you unable to move because you don’t think you would have been able to not open your mouth to let him in. Unfortunately it doesn’t prevent your breath to fasten</p><p>Illumi licks, well laps, your neck going down and down until he stops at your breasts. He looks at them appreciatively before squeezing them gently, his thumbs rubbing on your now fully erect buds.</p><p>You close your eyes as hard as you can to try to divert your attention but the wet spot forming on your panties when his lips encircled your nipple is proof enough that it doesn’t work.</p><p>His tongue is soft and warm and his movement slow and gentle—your breath is scattered and you start to wish that he would go a little faster.</p><p>When you feel his hardness on your thigh the heat you were feeling morphed into a fire. Illumi hasn't made any sound so far, his eyes were as blank as ever, his touch calculated and not rushed; nothing was really pointing to his arousal except the fact that you were both in your underwear and he was touching you. When his hand caress your stomach and doesn’t stop when he reached the fabric of your panties the only sound you were able to hear was the beating of your heart in your ears. Your brain stop to work right there.</p><p>The pressure of his finger on your clit was just right, the slow circles just fast enough to make you whine. You can’t whine but the intention was here.</p><p>Frustration starts to build up in your body, never have you felt a torture like this as you could only take all of Illumi’s touch without being able to react in any ways.</p><p>The mouth that was on your breast litter your belly and hips with kiss as it comes closer to the hand between your legs. As soon as his tongue made contact with the fabric you felt like you were still dress too much. Your face was flushed, sweats was pearling on your body and your breathing was labored—Illumi was sucking and licking at your clit and you were close, really close, you could feel it in every nerves of your body.</p><p>He stops. Just like that. Leaving you dizzy with need. Illumi crawl back to face you.</p><p>«Are you calm now? Can I remove the needle without having you arguing again?» he asks mildly annoyed. You were panting, looking at him with glazed eyes, trying to express how much you were finished questioning whatever he was saying if that’d mean him resuming what he was doing. It seems to be enough form him as he takes your lips once more, his hand fiddling at the base of your neck.</p><p>The moment the needle was out your hands were in his hair and your tongue was pushing past his lips. He was frowning but didn’t push you down as you were trying to desperately push your tongue deeper in his mouth, wanting to taste him, to feel him more. At this moment it’s like the dam broke. Your legs were around his waist, your hands couldn’t stay in one place as you were touching him everywhere you were able to reach and your voice was loud, you were never this loud before but you didn’t care.</p><p>You noticed that Illumi’s breathing wasn’t as calm and even as it was when you couldn’t move, his hands were also more rough kneading your breast more forcefully and he was pressing against you harder. A choke sound pass his lips when you start rubbing yourself against his length, his own hips moving to match your movements. Lost in the ecstasy your hand close on a fistful of his hair and you pull hard. A hand squeeze your wrist and you let go—you look at Illumi who looks back at you, his eyes still expressionless but his gaze harder. His hand land on your shoulder and he rolls you on you stomach.</p><p>«Is that what I earn by being too soft with you? Misbehaving?» he says dryly, one hand pushing your head to the mattress as the other one yanks your panties down. You feel the head of his cock pressing against your entrance and you lick your lips in anticipation, but he doesn’t push in. The teasing is killing you and as the second pass you try to wriggle your hips but a strong hand push hard on the small of your back to keep you still.</p><p>«I’m sorry I’ll behave» you whine, biting your lips, your hands clawing at the sheets. Illumi doesn’t respond, still pinning you to the bed without moving. «Please, Illumi» you whisper</p><p>«Is that what you wanted? Is it what you were hoping for when you were saying my name earlier?» his voice is warmer now. The hand on your hair release its pressure and pat your head lightly, softly.</p><p>He was right, that what you wanted, you realized just now how everything feels right even with the clumsy start but as you want to answer him your mouth tastes like bile. Maybe you’re still nervous.</p><p>«Say it», you can hear the smile on his voice. He press the tip of his dick a bit more against you and your body feels cold.</p><p>«That’s what I wanted,» you swallow hard «Please Illumi I want you» you sob.</p><p>Illumi pushed into you in one thrust and you gasp. You don’t have time to catch your breath as he pick up the pace fast and deep. It hurts a bit but the pleasure is overwhelming you. In a daze you don’t notice his fingers lacing yours, you don’t notice that you’re properly chanting his name now either.</p><p>Your orgasm came hard and unannounced, electricity running down your spine and propagating everywhere.</p><p>«That’s it. I love you» he pants softly in your ear, slowing down to kiss you sweetly.</p><p>«I love you too» you say back, in a voice that didn’t sounds like your own. At your words he pounds into you faster, coming to a stop to bury himself deep into you—letting out only a quiet «Aah» as he cums.</p><p>You need a few more minutes to notice that Illumi is on his side, looking at you.</p><p>«We have a couple hour before we need to move. I’ll do it alone, you can rest here.» He kisses your shoulder and move a lock out of your face.</p><p>«No it’s ok I can do it» you mumble weakly.</p><p>«Of course you can» he looks at you proudly «When we’re finished here we’ll go straight to the Zoldyck mansion, I want to introduce you quickly», he seems to think for a moment «You might already be pregnant» he says as he pulls you into an embrace</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leorio- Stressed out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you heard the sound of the door opening you knew what your boyfriend face would look like before seeing him, it was the same one he wore the past few weeks every time he came home.</p>
<p>Leorio wobbled in the living room, his footsteps heavy but not as heavy as the dark bags under his eyes, his skin was pale, everything about him screamed exhaustion and he was wearing a deep frown that he corrected when he spotted you on the couch.</p>
<p>“Hey! I’m home babe,” he tried to sound cheerful as he leaned for a quick kiss, “How’re doing?” his smile was as tired as the rest of him and it warmed your heart to see him still trying to make the effort for you.</p>
<p>“I’m good, I’m not the one looking like a zombie,” you tried to joke but you were looking at him with concern, “You didn’t come home the past three days. Tell me that you at least got a bit of sleep at the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Yeah of course!” he answered looking away, obviously lying.</p>
<p>“<em>Leorio!</em>” you almost yelled, “If you sleep a couples of hour the world won’t stop spinning you know!” scolding him wasn’t your intention but seeing him in this state was maddening, why couldn’t he take care of himself as much as he was taking care of other people? If you came home looking like you were about to pass out he would put you to bed by force if needed. You wished you had the strength to do that right now but Leorio was strong like an ox and as stubborn as a mule.</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” he said rubbing his face with his hands “I was kicked out.” he added sheepishly, “They told me to go home and have some rest, that they can’t have a doctor looking sicker than his patients.”</p>
<p>“They were right, you look like you’re at death’s door.” you said moving off the couch to hug him, burying your face in his chest.</p>
<p>With your arms around his waist you noticed that he had lost weight, the realization made you hug him tighter. You knew that even as he was hugging you back his mind was still at the hospital with <em>him</em>. It wasn’t just a case of Leorio being a workaholic, one of his patient was a little boy in a critical condition because of an illness that would have been more easily treated if they had started the treatment earlier—the parents were too poor to afford the medication and until they found Leorio who offered to take the kid has his patient without payment, too much time had passed.</p>
<p>You were painfully aware of the chord this case has struck for the young doctor and you didn’t had the resolve to say anything more to him as you could only watch as the stress was eating him. Your boyfriend would do anything in his power to save the boy and you’d be the one here taking care of his own health.</p>
<p>“Did you eat?” you asked breaking the embrace “I bet you didn’t. Go take a shower while I fix you something.” you pushed him in the direction of the bathroom, he chuckled a bit.</p>
<p>“That’s sounds good!” Leorio admitted, “Thank you, you’re an angel,” he said on you lips when he turned around to kiss you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leorio stepped out of the shower in his underwear— as you were finishing cooking the fried rice you had quickly made—and plopped on the sofa with his laptop.</p>
<p>You glanced at him, his frown was coming back the more he was looking at the screen, you sighed seeing him still working and you wondered if you would have to fed him to make sure he eats. Your worries were not founded because as soon as the plate was before him he gobbled its content in a blink, his eyes still glued on the screen.</p>
<p>“Thanks that was very good.” he complimented, looking at you briefly.</p>
<p>“I have a hard time believing you tasted anything at all,” you said sitting next to him, “I guess you’re going back to the hospital in the morning, go to bed so you can catch up a bit of all the sleep you’re missing.”</p>
<p>“I will in a few.” he said.</p>
<p>He’d get maybe three or four hours of sleep before heading back to the hospital if you let him and he needed much more than that. The thought of just knocking him out cold tempted you for a second but you decided to use a more pleasant method.</p>
<p>Sliding off the couch, you kneeled down between his legs while pushing the laptop away. You looked up to see an incredulous pair of eyes blinking at you.</p>
<p>You ran your hands up his thighs still maintaining eye contact, “I missed you” you cooed, it was true but you were playing dirty.</p>
<p>“I…Sorry I still have work to do,” he said in a guilty tone but the light in his eyes was saying a different story—it had been at least two weeks since anything sexual happened between the two of you and it was highly unusual considering Leorio’s libido, you didn't think he even had time to jerk off.</p>
<p>His mind was not completely here with you but you were pulling him slowly toward you.</p>
<p>“You’re a doctor, you know what too much work can do to one’s body,” you said, your fingers were tracing his abs, “Let me help you relax a bit.” you added with a smile.</p>
<p>The gentle scold and your charm broke the last of his resistance and he shifted to a more comfortable position still looking at you, giving you his silent consent.</p>
<p>You kissed his stomach, a hand gently stroking his dick still trapped in his boxer but quickly hardening—It won’t take long you thought. You lowered your kiss, your hands on the waistband of his underwear and Leorio lifted himself up so you could help him out of it.</p>
<p>You heart raced when you saw him naked, you really did miss him, you missed this. Giving the tip a few licks you looked up once again to see the doctor with his head thrown back, eyes closed, sighing at the wet and warm sensation. Leorio was completely here now, aware of his body, of you. He needed it, his mind needed the rest even for a short while. You knew that’s he’d still put other before him and this patient was just one of many he’d have in the future and for each of them he would give the best of him, that why you were so in love with him—that’s why you’d be here, every time, to remind him there’s someone taking care of him too.</p>
<p>Your tongue swirled around his head as your hand started pumping the base slowly and Leorio rested a hand on your head in an appreciative gesture. Licking the underside down to his balls and up a few time, you heard Leorio draw a breath in sharply. When your lips encircled his dick  his fingers tensed in your hair, you continued to lick, slowly sucking his head as he moved his hips to feel more of your mouth.</p>
<p>“Ah…that’s good” he encouraged, his breath coming uneven.</p>
<p>You answered his praise by taking more of him, bobbing your head up and down, your hand stroking his now wet shaft faster. Leorio was panting, the sounds was making you feel hotter and you moaned around his dick. Seeing you were enjoying yourself too made him bolder, he pushed on your head a bit stilling his hips to leave you in control and his thighs started to shake when you obliged, having him almost entirely in your mouth. You weren’t used in taking that much and you stopped your movements to adjust your jaw and position, you wanted to knock him out and if you had to choke a bit to do it so be it. Placing a hand around his balls you massaged them slowly while your other hand gripped firmly at what your mouth couldn’t take and you started moving again.</p>
<p>Leorio had both of his hands on your head and leaned over you, his head almost touching yours, grunting as you picked up the pace. You felt him twitching in your mouth, his thighs still shaking and his breath labored, he was close.</p>
<p>“Ah..ah I..I’m coming!” he manged to say in a muffled groan. You kept moving as Leorio was filling your mouth, you were right he didn’t seems to have jerk off in a long, long time seeing how much cum was sliding down your throat. You swallowed everything careful to not make a mess and looked up at him. He was panting, his face red and his skin had a thin layer of sweat giving him a slight sheen.</p>
<p>You stood up joining him on the couch and guided him to lay properly with you, caressing his hair and placings kisses on his sweaty brows. He lowered his head on you shoulder and that was it; he was snoring. Relief poured into your chest and you laughed looking at this lovely idiot who was too stubborn to listen to his own body.</p>
<p>Disappointed that the couch was too narrow for two people to sleep comfortably you got up and put a covers on him to let him sleep, setting his alarm for him a bit too early for your taste, you would want him to sleep all day if you could, but you knew that being away from his patient too long would only stress him more.</p>
<p>“Sleep well big dummy.” you whispered pressing a kiss to his temple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ging-Reader Birthday (sfw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy birthday,” he said, barely evading the bouquet you threw back at him and ended up crashing against your front door – door you should have slammed shut once you realized who had knocked.</p>
<p>“It was four months ago, Ging,” you hissed, already looking around your living room for something else to throw at his face.</p>
<p>“I know, I know! I’m sorry okay?” he raised his hands in front of him in a gesture of appeasement. It didn’t worked.  “I forgot,” he added bluntly.You felt every veins of your face popping at once – Ah, so that’s how he’s going to die, he’s really going to makes you a murderer, you thought.“The excavation took more time than anticipated,” he explained “I wouldn’t have been able to contact you even if I had remembered the date, so it really doesn’t matter that it slips my mind.”</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this? Do you want to piss me off that much? Are you an idiot?” The answered of the last question was obvious. He was an idiot and you were a bigger one to have believed he would be on time for something for once. Four months late was just pushing though.</p>
<p>“You’re always more pissed if I’m not completely honest with you,” he looked at your straight in the eyes as if he had said something extremely praiseworthy – this dumbass really thought being straightforward would shield him from your wrath – maybe this wasn’t so stupid of a strategy after all, you felt drained just thinking about the rest of the conversation with this idiot lacking common sense but having ten times more nerves that he should.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to argue, just let me punch you 100 times and let’s say we’re even,” you sighed while cracking your knuckles. On the top of you head you could think of at least 50 presents you’d have preferred but a whooping will do.</p>
<p>“It’s not fair” he dared complain, “I bought you flowers, it should reduce the punching by half!” he pleaded pointing at the bouquet you destroyed earlier. It was pretty, you had to admit that, it had all the colors you liked the most and even sprayed messily on your floor you could still tell there was a sense of harmony in the choice of flowers</p>
<p>“That’s just flowers you picked on you way here, don’t try to fool me,” you scoffed. You could imagine Ging taking flowers anytime would catch his eyes. How many balcony did he ruined? Did he got scolded vandalizing public parks? Arms crossed, you turned your back on him to hide the smile starting to nest on your lips. “They’re ruined now anyway,” you said in a perfect show of bad faith.</p>
<p>“So what? Are you materialistic now? Intentions is what matters!” he grumbled. Tentatively, he scouted closer to you, sensing your hostility was diminishing but still wary to be at arm reach.</p>
<p>“I’ll remove 10 punches for the flowers,” you couldn’t help your voice to come out more cheerful than you’d have liked. You did missed him, a bit, even if you’ll choke before admitting that to him.</p>
<p>“You’re so stingy!” he said. Carefully he placed his hands on your hips and waited for the impact of your fist meeting his nose. He smiled when after a few heartbeats, you made no attempt to rearrange his face. “What if I take you to that place you like? How many punches will it deduces?” he asked, resting his head on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Mmmh,” you feigned to think hard, your anger already melting away. “20.” You placed your own hands on his.</p>
<p>“That’s not a lot…” he huffed, hugging you tighter.</p>
<p>“Shaving your beard is worth 30 punches,” you said. You didn’t hate his stubble beard that much but you felt like today you had earned the right to act spoiled and Ging didn’t seemed to mind.</p>
<p>He laugh and the vibration of his chest traveled to your back, sending a bubbly feeling in you stomach.</p>
<p>“I can do that,” he answered, nuzzling his nose on your neck.</p>
<p>“And 30 more if you wear a suit.”</p>
<p>Ging froze and you could feel him grimacing on your skin. “I’d rather take the beating,” he said, not trying to hide his aversion for the proposition in his tone.</p>
<p>“If you don’t wear a suit you’ll have a penalty of 100 more punches,” you declared, you didn’t want to be told “no” today, and you knew he was in no position to bargain.</p>
<p>“It’s just plain extortion!” he barked. You weren’t going to change your mind – a night in a suit was a fair punishment and, rather than his bruised face if you were to give him his avalanche of punches, Ging in a suit will be nicer to look at.  Sensing you weren’t going to let him easy on this one he reluctantly agreed, “Fine, I’ll wear it,” he complained. “There’s still 10 punches left,” he said, nipping playfully at your ear.</p>
<p>“You’ll have all night to find a way to avoid them,” you pointed out, turning around to face him and raising your arms to circle his neck.</p>
<p>“I’ll thing of something,” he breathed, his mouth coming closer to yours. Raising yourself to your toes you closed the distance, taking his lips between yours in a slow kiss.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said after a few moments.</p>
<p>“What?” you looked up at him, still playing with his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hisoka-honeymoon (crack)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re finally married to your love, the one, the only. You take your seat in the plane, on your way to your honeymoon. Hisoka sits beside you. You smile at him, he smiles at you, the stewardess smiles at him, he licks his lips at the stewardess, you pout.</p>
<p>The love of you life you were thinking, the one you are going to spend the rest of your existence with, you can’t believe how happy you are. He kisses you on the cheek, and excuses himself, too much Capri Sun he said, and walks to the toilet. The stewardess follows him, it’s just a coincidence. When the plane takes off you almost heard the sweet voice of your now husband, screaming «Deeper!», yes Hisoka is deeper in you heart than anyone else, you knew at first sight that the two of you were meant to be.</p>
<p>You spent the flight relaxing, when it’s almost time to land Hisoka comes back to his seat. He’s sweaty, short of breath, his hair is messy and his make up is smudged all over his face. As a newlywed you don’t ask too much question, your husband is entitled to his bowel privacy, maybe the Capri Sun was a bit off.At customs, Hisoka ask for a full body search, what a jokester! He laughs, you laugh, he licks his lips at the officer, the officer guides him to a room, you wait.</p>
<p>Three hours later and he comes back to you, he seems to walk a bit funny, he must still be stiff from spending the flight on a toilet seat. You tell him «I love you», he laugh to tears.</p>
<p>Finally you arrives at your hotel room! Hisoka said he wanted to give a bigger tips to the taxi driver, and stayed behind. It’s been eight hours, you’re still waiting for him to come back.</p>
<p>You always loved how free he was, and that man lusting for life decided to chose you as his life partner, he loved you so much he anchored himself to you; that’s exactly what you say to him when he came to the room in the morning, half naked with something sticky in his hair and the rest of his clothes, funny bug marks looking like teeth mark all over. He looks at you with so much love in his eyes it almost looks like hilarity.</p>
<p>He goes take a shower, you ask to join, he looks at you, you look at him, he licks his lips, you wink, he cringes, you’re forbidden to shower with him. You take your shower after him, the maid is going to clean the room soon you say before hopping in the tub, he have to makes sure to let her in.</p>
<p>You step out of the shower, Hisoka didn’t understood, he’s in the maid. You look at him, he looks at you, you look at the maid, he licks his lips, you cry, he cums, the maid cums, you cry harder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hisoka-Sharing a bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You paused with your fist mid air. Were you sure of this? Really very sure? It looked like an incredibly bad idea now didn’t it? You were half tempted to just go back, the other half was your muscles screaming exhaustion and the promise of a comfy bed just a door away.</p>
<p>You took a deep breath and knocked.</p>
<p>“Do you want something?” Hisoka’s infuriating smile greeted you as soon as he opened the door. Yup, bad idea.</p>
<p>“You got the last room…and… you said I… we could share,” Here you go, you’ve been so cocky earlier laughing at even the idea of sleeping in the same room as him and look at you now, not even looking him in the eyes, stuttering like a child .</p>
<p>When the clerk told you Hisoka just booked the last room and there was none free unless a last minute cancellation you were still pretty confident.<br/>A dozen room or so, you were certain at least one person wouldn’t show up and at this hour you’d be fast asleep, sinking in a soft and warm mattress. Tough luck.</p>
<p>“Oh? What made you change your mind? Didn’t you said you’d prefer to, and I quote “Sleep deep in the asshole of a musty boar” than share a room with me?” he emphasized the musty boar part with a nose wrinkle.</p>
<p>Well you did said that. Shit. It’s fine, you could just go back to the lobby and sleep on a chair. It’s already been 4 nights sleeping in the forest, what’s one more? At least you’re not in the cold anymore. No way you’ll apologize to him. It’s fine even if he’s going to enjoy the comfort of a bed and you won’t. The last part made you irrationally angry. He had to endure the same condition than you during the mission but he always looked fresh and rested, you needed a good sleep way more than him.<br/>You chewed your lips looking down, thinking what’s more worth to you right now. The bed or your pride.</p>
<p>“So what? Are you so petty you’re taking your offer back for that?” Pride it is then. “Besides there’s no boar asshole around for me to sleep in, you’re the second worst choice,” you added, doubling down on the rudeness. You’re already fucked, at least it’s best to vent than to grovel and be said no.</p>
<p>Hisoka looked at you for a second and lifted a hand to his mouth and…laughed, his shoulder shaking and his other arm gripping at the door frame for support.<br/>You blinked once, twice, shrugged and decided is was as good as any “we’re good” declaration.</p>
<p>“I knew you wouldn’t hold a grudge,” you grinned and patted him on the shoulder on your way inside.</p>
<p>“You’re really shameless, you know that?” Hisoka chuckled and closed the door behind you.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” you threw your bag in a corner of the room and prepared yourself to jump on the inviting bed wen something stopped you by grabbing your collar.  Hisoka was holding you with a scowl on his face.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think of touching the covers before taking a shower,” he sighed when you looked at him quizzically, “you’re dirty,’ he concluded.<br/>It was really not that bad, just some road dust, mud and maybe a bit of dried blood. You sniffed yourself and you’ve known worse, you didn’t understand why he was so fussy about so little.</p>
<p>“I’ll take one in the morning, I’m too tired now! And we’ve bath this morning in the lake so I’m good,” you lose your jacket so Hisoka didn’t have a grip to prevent you for reaching the bed, you jumped, ready to be engulfed by silk and feather. And got pulled back. Landing painfully on your ass. Ah, Bungee Gum.  So close to your goal your forgot about that.</p>
<p>“My, my. What I’m going to do with you,” he said crouching beside you and poking at your cheek “I could pin you to the wall all night. I’m sure your cursing would lull me to sleep in no time,” you didn’t even tried to struggle, you knew it’ll only exhaust you more. Glaring didn’t take much effort though. “Or you could go take a shower like I asked and enjoy a good night sleep. Your choice,” Hisoka wasn’t impressed with your glaring and kept poking at your cheek, dodging every time you tried to swat his hand.</p>
<p>“Fine, you win…” begrudgingly you stood up and walk in the direction of the shower.</p>
<p>“Oh and there’s no use if you put back your clothes, there’s bathrobes in the drawer.” he pointed.</p>
<p>You almost fell asleep standing down under the hot water but it was worth it. It eased the pain in your sore body a bit and you felt the knot on your shoulder untangled. With a content sigh you washed away the rest of the shampoo and turn off the water. You stepped out and enveloped yourself in a towel and brushed your hair. It did feel good and Hisoka won’t have anything to argue about now. The bed was yours.</p>
<p>“Much better,” Hisoka hummed when you exited the bathroom, nodding appreciatively at how the bathrobe was clinging at your still damp body. “Should we go to bed now? We’re not in an hurry tomorrow but it’s best to be on our way as early as possible” he noted.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah you don’t have to tell me twice. I’m ready to pass out,” you grumbled, falling on the mattress. Finally, softness, fluffiness, everything was perfect, this right now was the best day of your life you had no doubt about it. You rolled on yourself with as much grace as a baby penguin and got under the covers. You smiled  appreciating your body getting warmer and the softness of the sheets on your skin.</p>
<p>It was a perfect moment, you were so close to attain bliss. So why does Hisoka had to be naked right now?</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Can’t you at least keep your underwear??” you snapped. You just wanted to sleep, now you’re going to be too preoccupied about his dick flapping around under the cover to really rest. You knew it was a bad idea, it was going too smoothly so far, there was no chance you could have a pleasant uneventful night.</p>
<p>“Do I need to remind you that’s my bed you’re getting comfortable in right now? If how I sleep displease you you’re free to sleep somewhere else,” he turned off the light and lied beside you. Maybe if it was before you were already tucked in you would have slammed the door and go find a corner to spend the night but now it was way too hard to leave your comfy nest.</p>
<p>“Don’t try anything weird,” you warned, and you knew it was like asking the sun to stop shinning.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dare,” he whispered in a low voice way too close to your neck.</p>
<p>Slowly you started to drift away, your body relaxing while you lost focus on what was around you. When he’d put his hand on your hips you said nothing, same as when he placed his head on the crook on your neck. Giving him attention would only encourage his teasing, as long as he’d let you sleep you decided to not think too hard about it, it’s just Hisoka being Hisoka. Nothing to get worked up about. When he pressed himself against you, your patience ran out and you throw an elbow as hard as you could in the direction of his ribs.<br/>He intercepted the blow effortlessly, he was waiting for it.</p>
<p>“Cut the crap Hisoka, I want to sleep. Don’t be an asshole,” you barked, scouting away for him as much as you could.</p>
<p>“The bed isn’t big you know,” he whined, “There was barely enough space for me to be comfortable when I was alone, but with you…” he sighed.</p>
<p>“You’re full of shit,” you answered.</p>
<p>He’d find more and more excuses to…to what exactly? You didn’t know but you you were sure if this continues you wouldn’t get any rest and you were too tired to argue all night long.</p>
<p>“Put back your underwear and you can play big spoon all you want,” sometimes you have to lose the battle to win the war and now was one of those moment. If he’s satisfied with that it’d have been worth it.</p>
<p>After a moment of silence you heard Hisoka getting up and you tried really hard to fall asleep in the short respite.</p>
<p>“All done, are you happy now?” you could hear his grin and it was pissing you off.</p>
<p>Hisoka came back next to you pressing himself closer, one harm around your waist and placing another under your neck.<br/>Is he a fucking octopus you thought when he start putting a leg between yours and encircling your thigh with the other. You could barely move and  you weren’t much comfortable.</p>
<p>“How am I suppose to sleep when you’re trying to smother me,” you tried to wiggle a bit to get more room but it was futile.</p>
<p>“You said I could play big spoon all I want,” he held you closer ,humming when you tried to get away. “Although, I should warn you,” he breathed in your ear, “if you keep moving so much I’m not sure I’d be able to calm down.”<br/>Immediately you stilled yourself. Slowly, without rubbing on anything you wouldn’t want to awaken, you tried to find a good position.</p>
<p>Hisoka chuckled and turned you around so you’d face him. Having your head on his shoulder was surprisingly comfortable and you were able to put a bit of distance with his lower half. For a moment you struggled to find where to put your arm but he took it and put it around his waist.</p>
<p>“Better?”, he asked, gently rubbing your back . The touch was soothing and his slow breathing was lulling you to sleep.</p>
<p>“It would do,” you answered yawning. Hisoka was so hot, you found yourself nuzzling closer just to be more engulfed in his warmness. It was nice and snug, you didn’t even noticed falling asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>You didn’t know what time it was. It was still dark outside, it’s was too early to waking up and all you wanted was going back to sleep but you were hot. So hot.<br/>Hisoka nice warmth was now a furnace and you were sweating profusely, trying to get out of his iron grip to cool yourself a little.  Kicking him didn’t work, he was still lightly snoring and the only reaction he had was to tighten his embrace.</p>
<p>Being agitated only made you hotter so you calmed yourself to try to think of a way to waking him.<br/>First you tried to call his name, increasingly louder but he only frowned and grumbled something. You tried biting his neck but stopped really quick when he started moaning in his sleep. Violence, in this case, was not the answer.<br/>An idea was on your mind but you were reluctant to try it, it could backfire nastily and wouldn’t let you sleep more.</p>
<p>After 20 minutes of suffering this heat you were ready to try anything. Carefully, you positioned yourself the best you could with the little room you had to protect your vitals and you let it out.<br/>A big wave of murderous aura poured out of you.</p>
<p>Hisoka eyes snapped open immediately, you barely had time to block when his hand hit, only throwing you on the opposite wall rather than taking your head off. You lied still on the floor, enjoying the coolness. Nothing broken, it was worth it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he questioned gruffly. He was looking around, still half asleep trying to understand if the blood lust was targeting him or if there was a danger he wasn’t yet aware.</p>
<p>“I was too hot and you wouldn’t budge and I couldn’t wake you up,” you turned on your stomach  to cool all of your sides, smiling. This time was definitely the best day of your life, if felt so good to be free. Hisoka was watching you rolling around on the floor, his brows raised high.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea of how dangerous it was?” he started laughing without waiting for your answer. A real, loud, belly laugh, for once. You ignored him, your face still pressed on the cool tiles of the room.</p>
<p>After a while, he calmed himself and sat next to you. “Here, look,” he put his hand on your forehead, you were ready to push it away, you’ve worked hard to get cool, you didn’t want his scorching skin on yours. But the touch was fresh, nothing like how it felt a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>“How?” you asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a secret ~ ♣” he smirked, “Come back to bed, I promise it’ll be more pleasant now,” You hesitated a moment and followed him back.</p>
<p>He still held you but his arms were looser around you. Hisoka was more touchy, his hands trailing on your thighs, collarbone, arms… however you didn’t pushed him away. Even if he was warmer than the floor the contact was pleasant.</p>
<p>This time you awoke to Hisoka’s head buried in your chest, his hands resting on your ass. You punched him in the head.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” he crooned.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck off”, you couldn’t even open your eyes in peace.</p>
<p>“That’s so rude. You were so cute when you were asleep, clinging to me and nuzzling like a kitten,” he lifted his head to offer you his brightest smile, still holding you.</p>
<p>Another punch in the head and you got out of bed.</p>
<p>After getting yourself ready, you sat down for a coffee, Hisoka joined you on the small table, his chin resting on his hand.</p>
<p>“I was the one making a reservation for all the rooms available,” his tone was flat but there’s was a glimmer in his eyes. He was waiting for your reaction.</p>
<p>You almost spat out your drink. This fucker. This disgusting son of a bitch. Of course he would. You complained about how tired you were and how you’d kill for a night in a proper bed the last couple of days. You walked right into his play. And now he confessed to you just to get one last kick out of it.</p>
<p>“Good for you,” you wouldn’t get the satisfaction to let him get under your skin, “I hope you enjoyed it because it’ll freeze in hell before you get another chance.”</p>
<p>Hisoka stood up and gave your head a pat.</p>
<p>“Well, I should get some warmer clothes then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chrollo- Thief!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pushed yourself into an alley, your back flat on the wall, holding your umbrella close to your chest and you instinctively held your breath as it would make you smaller, invisible.<br/>The sirens passed past you and you stayed still until they were blazing in the distance. When you only heard their echos far away you exhaled slowly, unable to contain the victorious smile growing on your lips.<br/>Celebration would have to wait, you managed to evade the police so far but staying in the open too long was only asking for trouble. You put off your mask and gloves, throwing them in a bin, as an extra step for insurance you lit them on fire. One more little touch and you’ll be ready to go – you ran your hands on your coat and pants – the textile morphed into minty green and neon pink, a far cry from the previous pitch black color you were wearing.</p>
<p>Slowly you started walking, joining the passerby on the main street, you disappeared in the crowd.<br/>Very soon they’ll have hunters on the scene though and you couldn’t take the risk to run into them. Just laying low for some time should be enough, at least until your trail cool off.<br/>Once you had put enough distance between the museum and yourself you started walking faster, taking shortcuts you had mapped beforehand. It has already been almost an hour since your heist and every seconds outside was increasing the likelihood of something going wrong.</p>
<p>When the outskirt of town came into view you broke into a run, it was mostly desert there and the rare people going around weren’t the kind to talk with law enforcement. Almost safe.<br/>Carefully, extending your en to be sure that no one has followed you entered a building after confirming you were really alone.<br/>The dilapidated building should have been a sight when it was still standing but now it was nothing more than rumble and dust. Many years ago the town tried expending and constructed high standing residence but after an economic crash most of them end up as skeleton, bare and standing forever in a half finished state. The one you were making your way into was nearly done though and luckily for you, if someone was to look at a plan they wouldn’t know a bunker was just underneath it.<br/>The rich really are paranoid.<br/>But so were you.<br/>You had arranged the bunker as a safe house and you were ready to let the world forget about you for a while. This place was perfect; remote, secret and big enough to stock food, water and everything you’ll need to last a month even if you planned to stay a week at most.<br/>You opened the heavy trap door and climbed down the ladder, your umbrella under your arm. It was done, no one will find you now.</p>
<p>“Welcome back.”</p>
<p>You froze on the spot. You didn’t detect anyone with your en earlier so he must have use zetsu, He was waiting for you. Either you turned around to face him or you could try to reach for the exit as you were still half way on the ladder but it would mean leaving you defenseless when you flee.</p>
<p>“You can’t get out, but you can try if it helps you understand the situation,” the voice answered your dilemma. The man behind you had a pleasant voice yet there was a coldness underneath that made your heart ready to leap out of your throat.</p>
<p>Taking on his offer you reached the door once again. It wasn’t just locked or stuck; you couldn’t even touch it. As much as you tried every time you got too close your hand got pushed back. Nen. He has trapped you with nen and you didn’t noticed until it was too late. You closed your eyes. Frustration, shame, anger at yourself for being so careless, everything was choking you and you just wanted to cry. Dying never scared you but this humiliation right when you felt at your highest was pure agony. This man shattered your perfect plan and your pride with it.</p>
<p>When you opened your eyes again the light was turned on. You jumped down and finally faced the man. He was sitting on the bed, looking at you dispassionately, letting you take your time to come to term with your failure.</p>
<p>After a moment he spoke again, “You have something I want,” he started but you already knew why he was here for. You clutched the umbrella. “Give it to me and I’ll be on my way and you’ll be free,” he offered.</p>
<p>“Take everything you want and get out then,” you still clung to the hope he didn’t know about your hatsu.</p>
<p>“I could yes, but I have no use for an umbrella.”</p>
<p>The lump in your throat swell. He won’t have it. You didn’t care of what he’d do to you but he’d absolutely won’t have it.</p>
<p>There’s no reason to pretend now, you held his gaze.  </p>
<p>“No,” you answered.</p>
<p>You both knew you couldn’t kill each other, not without risking nen getting stronger after death. If you killed him you’d end up stuck here until you die of starvation and if he killed you what he desire would forever stay an umbrella. Yet, It didn’t mean you were on equal footing. He obviously had more information about you than you had about him which was absolutely nothing. Was he alone? What was the conditions of his ability? How strong was he? Was it even his hatsu that kept you prisoner? Too much interrogation and the stakes were much higher for you. Even if you killed him you’d be doomed whereas he could kill you and gamble on finding an exorcist afterward.</p>
<p>“There’s no rush. You can think about it for a few more days” he suggested calmly.</p>
<p>“Days?”</p>
<p>Was he really going to stay that long? You couldn’t wrap your head about what he was planning, you were pretty convinced he’d attack you after hearing your refusal but he was still sitting on the bed, showing no sign of wanting to start a fight.</p>
<p>“It’s not like your were planning to leave this place anytime soon with everything you’ve packed in here, it shouldn’t be a problem,” he explained “And there’s always time to try other alternative afterward f you don’t change your mind,” he spoke with a flippancy that gave you the certainty he’d have no qualm about following through his threat.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it awfully kind of you to wait for my answer?” you sneered.</p>
<p>It was actually good, you could learn a lot about him and find a way to break out if you played your cards right. Yet this made you so uneasy. He was too calm so he wasn’t being generous because he felt like you had the upper hand, you were unable to read his intention. Plus you’ll need to cohabit with someone who clearly was ready to torture you. Nothing you could deal with right now, the only chance you had was to search for an opening.<br/>For the first time you really looked at him trying to analyze you opponent. The tattoo on his forehead and his black clothes could have a meaning. Maybe he was part of a cult, if that was the case the chance of having backup around was high. He seemed young, your age or a bit older but with nen users it was hard to tell. With his heavy coat you couldn’t get a look at his body but you could at least tell he was muscular. And well… he was quite the looker. Usually you didn’t think about men as “pretty” but he really was – big gray eyes with long lashes, pale flawless skin and a restrained icy charm that would have made you swoon if the situation was different.<br/>You shook your head and focused back. His attractiveness was not important, you needed more useful information.</p>
<p>The bunker didn’t look that big once you had filled it with all your stuff and with the two of you here it felt almost cramped. Apart from the bed the only furniture were a table with a stool and a shelf, a rudimentary bathroom was inside an alcove and you winced when you saw there was no door. It bothered you a lot, you wouldn’t have a moment for you alone as he could see everything you were doing. No chance of taking advantage of a blind spot to prepare an attack.<br/>On the corner of the eye you caught him following the direction of your stare.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry about me peeping if that’s what trouble you,” he said acknowledging the lack of privacy but seemingly misunderstanding where the real problem lied.</p>
<p>“How lucky I am to be kept prisoner by a perfect gentleman,” you said acidly.</p>
<p>You grabbed the stool and placed in as far as you could from the bed and put the umbrella under the it. You sat with your arms crossed over your chest, the man directly on your line of sight. He was also observing you slightly reclined with his hands planted on each side. It was going to be a long night.</p>
<p>After a while he put a book out of his coat and started reading, ignoring you. You rubbed your clammy palms on your thighs. What was the point if he wasn’t trying to make you change your mind? No more threats, not arguments, he was just passing time after giving you all the information you needed to make your choice – give him what he wanted of suffer the consequences.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” you finally asked. This silent stand-off was straining your nerves.</p>
<p>“Chrollo,” he looked up to you leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.</p>
<p>“Should I know this name?” you didn’t think he was a hunter, was his name known well enough to be recognized?</p>
<p>“No,” you felt a pang of annoyance at his answer, you didn’t care about his name you weren’t asking for a polite introduction.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Chrollo,” you answered with your most charming, obvious, fake smile, you could play this farce too. “I am -”</p>
<p>“I know who you are,” he interrupted.</p>
<p>He was referring to your real name and not the alias you used in this town, somehow you knew you were right. It confirmed that he had prepared this ambush for a long time and done his research right. So why? He seemed competent enough, if he really wanted to he could have executed the heist himself, why waiting for you to do it and then trapping himself with you? Sure your ability to change an object into another was handy but you could have fail or got caught before returning here. Something wasn’t adding up. You searched in his eyes for something, anything that could give you a hint but you found nothing – worst, you had the sensation Chrollo was the one reading into you, much like the book he still had in his hands. Looking away you tried to compose yourself.</p>
<p>The rest of the night was uneventful, Chrollo was still reading quietly and you were too much on high alert to dare pick a book yourself from the one you had stacked here to pass the time. The man was still a complete mystery and you’ve lost precious hours for nothing, only exhausting you.</p>
<p>You rubbed your stiff neck and were thinking how you should formulate your next question to get as much clue as you could when your stomach rumbled loudly. In the dead silence the sound was unmistakable and you felt weirdly flustered that in such a dangerous predicament your body was so unconcerned.</p>
<p>Getting up you rummaged in the pile of food you had brought, searching for a light meal to fill your belly but when you rise up your shoulders bumped into something, you blanched when you realized he was standing just behind you. You didn’t notice him moving at all.<br/>Chrollo put a hand on your shoulder to help you keep your balance and you felt dizzy. You didn’t grasped how vulnerable you were until this point – nothing could have stopped him if he had decide to attack you when you entered the bunker and you wouldn’t have see him coming if he had decide to strike right now. You were at his mercy and you should have been terrified but instead you were relieved.<br/>Relieved because never once you’ve been caught, you always had pride yourself at being smarter, more careful and craftier than the one pursuing you. Losing to Chrollo wasn’t shameful, knowing how formidable he was restored a bit of your dignity. Perhaps you were insane feeling that way however it was like the weight on your chest vanished. Well, you were still going to die once the time was up but at least you wouldn’t blame yourself, you were pretty much done for as soon as you had attracted his attention.</p>
<p>“I didn’t meant to startle you,” he removed his hand and crouched down to pick some snacks for himself, “I have no plan of attacking you, not unless you give me a reason to.” The message was crystal clear.</p>
<p>Both of you ate in silence but you couldn’t take your eyes of him. Relaxed would have been pushing it but you were breathing more freely and you were really appreciating how entrancing he was. Did the Stockholm syndrome was already kicking in? Or some kind of suspension bridge effect now that you were certain you were going to die? Either way you weren’t even mad at him, just mesmerized.</p>
<p>“Why are you ready to die for a sword?” Chrollo asked abruptly, his eyes focused on your loot you had turned into an umbrella.</p>
<p>“I’m ready to die so no one could have it, it’s different,” you answered truthfully. Your nation had been colonized, had to live through an ethnic cleansing and their culture banned on their own land for the past two centuries. The sword was the symbol of you long gone kings and now was displayed as a curiosity for the conqueror to marvel at. It has never sat right with you and even though you knew getting the artifact back wouldn’t change anything at least you could give them a taste of the disgrace.</p>
<p>Chrollo nodded, sensing you wouldn’t say more on the subject and lied down on the bed, removing his coat to use it as a cover. As for you, the stool was making your ass sore so you were up, leaning against the wall. You didn’t know what came into you but you as soon as you thought you’d have liked to lie down too you found yourself with a knee on the mattress. Chrollo narrowed his eyes but still moved on his side to give you a bit of space. You removed your shoes and lied down. It was a tight squeeze but you managed to get it.</p>
<p>What were you doing? Your heart was pounding in your chest. Flirting with danger wasn’t new, sleeping next to it was. Chrollo warmth was radiating on your back and his chest was brushing against you with each slow breath. Being your future killer aside, you didn’t even knew the man, you’d only exchanged a few worlds so why were you so wet just being close to him? How messed up were you?</p>
<p>“I can hear your heart beating from here,” he noticed, your face immediately flushed at the words. “If you are so scared you should try sleeping elsewhere.” You didn’t get caught after all, but the shock has let you motionless. You took a deep breath. Why were you so shy? You literally had nothing to lose anymore and no one could judged you. What prevented you to do anything you wanted?</p>
<p>You turned around, meeting Chrollo cold eyes and pushed yourself against him. You felt light-headed, discovering a freedom you never knew existed. Nothing mattered, the only thing you had worked for your entire life was a failure, your death was coming and there’s nothing you could do about it. Taking a hitched breath you pressed your lips against his. Chrollo was still as you embraced him but you didn’t mind, you were intoxicated by just feeling his mouth against yours.</p>
<p>“You know that it won’t save you,” Chrollo said on your lips as a matter of fact. Oh you knew and it was morbidly adding to your excitation.</p>
<p>Without stopping you nodded, alternating between licking and biting at his lower lip. He wasn’t pushing you away, that’s all you needed. Never in you life have you felt so much need for someone, all of your body was on fire, your mind was fuzzy and a moan was bubbling on you throat ready to escape at the lightest provocation. Feeling his broad chest you found the zipper of his top and pulled it down, clawing at his bare skin as soon as you revealed it. Quickly you removed your own top and returned to the kiss even quicker, flushing your bare chest against his. The moan that you were keeping burst from your lips when Chrollo put his hand on your back to keep you against him, your whole body was covered in goosebumps and a shiver ran along your spine instantly when he started returning your kiss. His touch, his scent and now his taste…your sense were going into overdrive and it was still not enough.</p>
<p>Chrollo turned you on your back and lifted himself up, placing a knee between your legs, his tongue still playing with yours. Immediately you missed the contact of his skin and tried to follow him up but a hand on your shoulder kept you laying flat. His other hand undid your belt, and pushed your pants down your thighs, breaking the kiss he moved your legs on you chest to undress you completely Both his hands under your knees he parted your legs around him. Looking up at him you already were panting hard, just kissing made a mess out of him but he had the same impassive expression. Chrollo was looking at you, spread out underneath him, his gaze trailing from your clouded eyes to your chest and lingering between your thighs.</p>
<p>“You’re soaking wet,”he observed, his fingers were caressing your stomach and you closed your eyes in anticipation.</p>
<p>The sensation of his first finger entering made your hips jerk up, your moaning were so loud it was almost a scream. A sad sight left your lips when he withdraw soon replaced by mewling when he insert one more fingers. With his other hand’s thumb he pushed in circle on your clit as he was exploring your core, properly making you melt. Bending down he kissed your jaw, his tongue tracing down your neck and stopping at your breast. Not too hard he bit your nipple, pulling it up as he was doing it, still relentlessly pumping into you. You buried your hands in his hair, everything he’s doing was too good.</p>
<p>His breath started to get labored and he removed the hand between your legs to position himself against you, unbending to kiss you once again, this time intensely. Your rubbed yourself on his hardness eliciting a low groan from him, he grabbed your ass to press you more on his cock, grinder harder when you started whimpering. You were so close. Suddenly he stopped, pushing on your so you wouldn’t move either.  </p>
<p>“I don’t have a condom, we should stop here,” a blush was beautifully spreading on his face when he looked up to you, still panting.</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” you whined.</p>
<p>“I do.” his tone didn’t leave place to any argument. You huffed and straighten yourself up, Chrollo sat beside you eyes closed trying to calm his breath.</p>
<p>Looking around you spot your sock, you grabbed it and pulled it to gauged the elasticity. Satisfied, you rolled it on itself, Chrollo was watching you with curiosity. Visualizing what you wanted to changed it into looked and felt like you ran you hand on the sock, changing its form to one of a condom.</p>
<p>“Impressive,” Chrollo admitted, “Is it really a condom? Or does it only has the shape?” he asked taking it from you and observing at all the angles.</p>
<p>“As long as the mass is around the same I can change everything into anything I want, it’s a real as the real deal. But the smaller it is the quicker it revert back so put it on now,” your hurried him.</p>
<p>Chrollo looked at you hungrily and undressed himself with an urge he didn’t have earlier. Seeing him completely bare in front of you send a fire in your groin, you placed yourself in the middle of bed when your hand smacked on something. It was the book Chrollo was reading earlier. You picked it up and move it out of the way, laying on your back.</p>
<p>“Turn around, on your knees,” he ordered and you happily obliged.</p>
<p>His hands cupped your ass before he returned to this teasing. It didn’t took him long to have you drenched and moaning again. When he removed his fingers this time it was to replace them by something much more delectable. Unhurriedly he sank into you humming when he was completely inside, slowly he started to move kneading at your hips with each lazy thrust. It was excruciating slow and you tried to go faster only for Chrollo to keep you in place.</p>
<p>“Harder…please,” you pleaded.</p>
<p>“In time,” he said in a breath, “I want to enjoy the moment a bit more,” he added.</p>
<p>His thrusts were wide, almost getting out before deliberately sliding back fully inside you. It was the sweetest torture you’ve ever experienced, clawing at the sheet you could only be patient. Fortunately you restraint got rewarded when Chrollo started to pick up the pace, slamming into you enthusiastically. You gasped when he took a handful of your hair –  pulling so hard your back arch –  banging you deep and fast.</p>
<p>“You’re screw up,” he breathed behind your ear, “Or maybe,” he gave your ass a slap, earning a choking moan from you, “ugh..maybe”, another slap “it’s only natural for Eros to intermingle with Thanatos.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t focus on what he was saying but the sound of his voice was just adding to your heat. Unable to support yourself anymore you snaked your hand around his neck. He was utterly ravaging you and it was electrifying. Another slap on your ass and you felt an explosion deep at your center dispersing in your body to all your extremities. The wave was violent and left you shaking, you fell forward still enduring Chrollo’s brutal pace. Soon his thrusts started to get chaotic, he was grunting and panting. His own orgasm was close. Sliding out of you he turned you so you’d face him, still in a haze you raised yourself on you elbow.</p>
<p>“Open your mouth,” you understood what he wanted, and you eagerly obeyed.</p>
<p>As soon as you lifted yourself up he pressed the head of his dick on your lips, you opened wider and took him in your mouth, bobbing your head and enjoying the saltiness of the precum flowing on your tongue. Chrollo shoved his dick deeper, fucking your face ruthlessly then held you still, nails raking your scalp while he was filling your throat with your cum. Tears well up to your eyes and you exhaled coughing when he pull out. Chrollo lied down breathing heavily beside you, and you let yourself fall back to bed. Your body was light and sore at the same time. You closed your eyes, physical and mental exhaustion caught up to you and your mind slipped away toward the embrace of sleep.</p>
<p>You woke up alone, naked and shivering. Putting back your clothes your looked around you. Your heart skipped a beat, you were alone. You jumped out of bed and pushed the stool aside. Lying on the floor was the sword you were ready to throw your life for. Not an umbrella, the real sword. It should have stayed in this form for eight days, something was very very wrong. With trembling you place your hand on it, visualizing an umbrella. Nothing. You tried with other object only for the result to stay the same. You couldn’t use your ability.</p>
<p>So that’s was it you sank into the floor, tears flowing down your cheeks. Chrollo didn’t care about the sword. Everything made so much sense all of sudden. It was worthless for him, the most important object for you was trash in his eyes. He could have taken it with him when he left but it wasn’t even worth it. No, he took something even more precious, something you never imagined you’d lose, what you considered a part of yourself, something you nurtured and polished for so long. And it was gone.</p>
<p>You cried for a long time, hugging the sword on your chest. Waiting to wake up from this nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hisoka x virgin! reader first bj (slight dubcon, choking)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING : SLIGHT DUB CON, EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION, CHOKING (DEEPTHROAT), HISOKA BEING AN ABSOLUTE JERK FUCC BOI</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For three months he’s been everywhere you were. Calling and texting you even when you never gave him your number. Appearing near every hotel you were staying at, in every corner of the world no matter where it was. So, saying you finally accepted his dinner invitation because you were worn out wouldn't be a lie. Saying it was the only reason, however, would be one.</p><p>Sat opposite of you, Hisoka was wearing a dark red velvet jacket with a thin tie of the same color over a midnight blue shirt. You had asked him to dress like an adult if he wanted you to go anywhere public with him, and he’d honored his part of the deal even if heart shaped long hearings and high heels boots weren’t what you had in mind. His hair was down and pushed on the side, for once his face was free of makeup and you were struggling to take your attention back to the dessert in front of you.</p><p>You couldn’t calm down during the dinner, Hisoka in a formal and normal setting was just bizarre. Even weirder was his attitude. As hard as it was to admit, he had been the perfect date all evening. He seemed as much in his element here as he was when you met him for the first time during a hunter mission that turned into a bloodbath, mainly thanks to him. You wondered if he was the type of person who was just comfortable anywhere.</p><p>“Little bird, you don’t like the chocolate soufflé?” he asked when he noticed you had stopped eating. Elbows propped up against the table, his chin in his hand. Hisoka dived his spoon in his strawberry-cream shortcake and offered you a smile.</p><p>He never called you by your name. Your hatsu was a flock of nen birds you could control by whistling and when he witnessed it, he gave you the nickname and never dropped it. At first you thought he was mocking you but since then you’ve learned that Hisoka always sounds like he’s teasing even when he’s not.</p><p>“No, I like it,” you took a spoonful of your dessert and tried to appear relaxed. “It’s delicious.” You let him choose the restaurant and the whole course was exquisite, you had to commend him for his taste.</p><p>“Good, good ♥,” he said licking the back of his spoon with a pleased hum, his eyes closing in a smile.</p><p>“Have you come here before?” you asked.</p><p>Hisoka looked up, thinking for a moment “Hum I don’t know, maybe,” he answered tilting his head to the side. “I don’t remember.”</p><p>“What made you choose this place then?”</p><p>“It’s on the top floor of the hotel I’m staying in,” he pushed his empty plate aside and crossed his arms on the table, leaning in a bit more. “Isn’t it convenient?” Hisoka said sweetly.</p><p>“It is, my hotel only has a common room for breakfast,” you answered. “I’m not complaining though, I don’t need all my meals to be this lavish.” Hisoka’s eyes widen for a second before letting out a chuckle.</p><p>Fearing he might think you were complaining about the restaurant you quickly added, “But it’s great. I’m not used to this kind of luxury but I’m really enjoying myself!”</p><p>“My little bird finally agreed to a date with me, it would have been a shame if it was disappointing,” he cooed.</p><p>Well you weren’t disappointed. Honestly, it was the best date you ever had- not that you had many- and no one had ever been so...passionate in pursuing you. At first it was scary to have him pop out seemingly out of nowhere but now it’d feel like something was missing without him around. More than once you found yourself rereading his texts when he didn’t contact you for a few days. Smiling at all the compliments he threw at you so freely.</p><p>“If you look at me like that, you’ll make me blush~ ♥,” he gushed, eyes fluttering.</p><p>Quickly you lowered your head. You hadn’t noticed you were staring at him for so long. Your cheeks were burning, and you could only stammer an apology. Hisoka’s chuckle made you cower in your chair. You really made a fool of yourself.</p><p>“I dolled up especially for you, you can look all you want,” he crooned.</p><p>Still, you couldn’t look at him and discovered a growing interest in your dessert. You finished it up in silence at a slow place, the weight in your throat making it hard to swallow. You were still feeling Hisoka’s gaze on you.</p><p>“Well, shall we?” he asked as soon as you took the last bite. He got up and pulled your chair so you could do the same.</p><p>Before you knew, you were handed your jacket and on your way to leave the restaurant. ‘And that is how the night ends’, you thought, trying to compose your face to not let how dejected you were. Only you had fun, Hisoka was the one doing most of the conversation and to conclude your date so abruptly he must really have wanted to end it for a while. It was surprising that someone like him would be interested in someone like you, now he must have realized how boring you were.</p><p>Eyes glued on your shoes you followed him to the elevator. Hisoka was silent beside you during your descent but you still hoped he’d say something, anything, even if it was teasing.</p><p>The elevator stopped and the bell rang. It sounded like defeat. When the door opens, you’ll both go your own way and it’ll be really over.</p><p>Slowly you got out and looked up but instead of the main hall you were expecting, you were greeted with a hall of doors.</p><p>“Aren’t you coming?” Hisoka inquired but didn’t give you the time to answer. His hand slid in yours and he guided you forward.</p><p>“Where- where are we going?” You faltered beside him, looking at your hands intertwined incredulously.</p><p>“I told you my room was in the same building, didn't I?” he stopped in front of a door and a key card appeared in his free hand. He crooked his neck to look at you and gave you a wolfish grin.</p><p>Your eyes went up and your shoulders relaxed. Your mouth quirked up involuntarily; ‘Thank Gods it wasn’t over.’ The door opened and you followed him inside.</p><p>Letting go of your hand, he placed his hands on your shoulders, encouraging you to remove your jacket. Absentmindedly you complied, too busy looking around. The hotel room was at least five times bigger than your own and the view was breathtaking, the wall was entirely covered by windows. You moved toward it to watch the city at night.</p><p>“It’s really pretty,” you uttered softly. You loved high places and you could spend hours standing in awe at the scenery.</p><p>“I had a better view at the restaurant,” you didn’t notice Hisoka was standing behind you and you turned around in surprise.</p><p>His voice brought you back from your reveries, “Ha, mh... yes, the view was good there too,” you blurted.</p><p>Painfully aware of how close to Hisoka you were, you tried to move on the side, only to be interrupted by his fingers settling on your chin, titling your head up. You couldn’t look away from his darkened golden eyes, there was an intensity inside that compelled you to hold his gaze.</p><p>“Can you show it to me again? How cute you are when you’re blushing?” His already languid voice had a new silkiness to it as if it was caressing your entire body.</p><p>Involuntary you gave in to his request, the heat rising to your face and goosebumps tickling the back of your neck. Lazily he leaned toward you, still looking at you through half lidded eyes, Hisoka reduced the distance between you until you could feel his breath on your lips.</p><p>Your heart was drumming in your ears and you were conscious of your chest heaving yet it felt distant. Your mind was unconcerned by anything but Hisoka – his eyes, his mouth, his warmth – you were blind to anything else.</p><p>You noticed how soft his lips were when they brushed against yours and you realized how much you were longing for this moment. Your eyes closed when his lips sweetly pressed against yours, his hand moving from your chin to cup your cheek, the other resting on your hip. The kiss was gentle, and you lost yourself in the sensuous feeling. Hisoka licked your upper lip and you didn’t hesitate to open your mouth for him. Smoothly his tongue plunged through your parted lips. He tasted like strawberry cream.</p><p>Hisoka pushed your harder against the window, sliding his hand to the back of your head, eliciting a surprised gasp out of you. The rhythm of his tongue hastened as he deepened the kiss. If you weren’t pushed against him so firmly you doubted your knees would have been able to support you. Afraid of your legs giving in, you clutched at his shirt. Dizzied by the frenzied pace your mind went blank and you weren’t sure if you were breathing anymore.</p><p>You exhaled sharply when he broke the kiss, however Hisoka didn’t stop completely. His mouth moved along your jaw and continued lower, the trail of wet kisses he littered on your neck sent shivers down your spine. You thought you moaned when he nibbled at your delicate flesh. You were positive you did when he nipped your earlobe. It took you a moment to register his hand had moved down to your thighs and were lifting the edge of your dress up.</p><p>“Wait, Hisoka,” you panted, trying to get your breath under control. You weakly pushed his shoulder away, he didn’t move but it was enough to get his attention.</p><p>“Yes?” he whispered directly in your ear.</p><p>The respite was enough to lift the clouds in your head and to really be conscious of the situation. Earlier you were too preoccupied to fully realize the meaning of following him into his room and you felt pretty stupid to have let yourself be carried away. Now it’s even harder to say it.</p><p>“Hisoka…I’m- I’m a virgin.” If your relationship was going to grow you knew this conversation was unavoidable. Nonetheless it was embarrassing to admit it after things got this heated up.</p><p>“Mh, I’ll be gentle ~”. His answer was nonchalant. Your declaration didn’t make him falter at all and he seemed more interested in getting back to what his was doing.</p><p>“It’s not… I’m… I mean it’s too soon… we’re… I’m not ready,” you explained.</p><p>“Oh,” Hisoka straightened up to look at you. You were still red and short of breath, but his expression was unreadable. Was he annoyed with you? Should you apologize? The silence was lasting and your gaze fell down, unable to meet his eyes. A large hand patted your head and alleviated your worries, you almost sighed in relief until he spoke again.</p><p>“Should I call a taxi for you?” he asked.</p><p>You wanted to say that you wished to stay longer with him, to ask him if there were going to be a next date but the words didn’t come.</p><p>You shook your head, “No, I drove here.”</p><p>He moved around and came back with your jacket, placing it on your shoulders before laying a peck on your cheeks. You had hoped he’d kiss you again and tried to convey your need by looking up at him.</p><p>He smiled before opening the door. “Have a safe drive little bird,” he offered and you walked out of the room.</p><p>Hisoka didn’t contact you after that night or any of the days after. It had been almost two weeks and you didn’t see or hear of him at all. More than once you started typing a text to tell him you wanted to see him, all of them were deleted without being sent. Too afraid of not receiving a reply you didn’t risk it. But you missed him. Terribly. No one ever made you feel so wanted before, the way he looked at you, talked to you, always searching for you… You wanted that back. And more than anything else you wanted him back. It had been only once, but you were craving his lips on yours again, the way he had held you. Resolved, you decided to call him. nothing would change if you didn’t at least try.</p><p>You held your breath, listening attentively to the dial tone.</p><p>“Yes?” Your heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. You were so glad you gathered the courage to contact him.</p><p>“Hi, Hisoka,” your mouth was dry but now that you had him on the other side of the line you wouldn’t give up. You swallowed hard, “It’s me.”</p><p>“Mmmh and who is ‘me’?” anxiety gripped you. Did he forget about you already? You heard a chuckle, “I’m joking, what can I do for you little bird?”</p><p>“I didn’t hear from you these past few weeks,” you started, putting a hand to your chest as if it would calm the frantic beat of your heart. “I was wondering if you were all right.”</p><p>“It’s nice of you to think about me. I’m quite good,” he answered.</p><p>He didn’t add anything, and you were struggling to find something to say to keep the conversation going. Hisoka was usually the one bombarding you with questions or finding a new subject to talk about. You wondered if you should talk like normal or if he would find it boring. The silence was stretching and you felt desperate to break it.</p><p>“Is that all?” he asked before you could come up with something.</p><p>“Can we meet?” you blurted, surprised by your own boldness.</p><p>“I’m very busy~,” he was lying you thought. You really had lost his interest. It was painfully clear by now.</p><p>Still, desperation was fueling your courage and you dared to ask him the question that was burning your lips. “Is it because of last time? Because I told you I was a virgin?”</p><p>“How straightforward!” He laughed. “If you’re being that honest, I have no other choice than to do the same. Yes. I,” he seemed to search for his word for a moment, “misjudged our compatibility.”</p><p>“Things were going too fast, maybe with more time...” you pleaded.</p><p>“Hm hm, of course.” His tone was flat.</p><p>“I’ll come to you, just tell me where we can meet, please.” You sounded more desperate than you intended to but that was truly how you felt. It was your last chance.</p><p>You heard a sigh. “I’ll be in York Shin next week, I’ll text you the details.”</p><p>When the call ended you almost cried. Just one more week. In one week, you’ll see him again and everything would work out.</p><p>You breathed slowly to calm yourself before knocking on the door.</p><p>“You came.” Hisoka opened the door wide to let you in, he was in casual clothes and his hair was down, just like last time. He smiled and you let yourself in.</p><p>You stood in the middle of the room, not really knowing what to do next. It was bigger than his last room, more a suite than a hotel room and you entered a living room. Hisoka passed past you and sat elegantly on the couch, crossing his legs and opening a hand to invite you to join.</p><p>“I think it's only my second time in this city,” you said sitting on the farthest corner of the sofa. “It's a nice room.” At this point you were just blabbering, trying to distract yourself from how close you were to him after three weeks. You never felt this nervous around him before but now you were conscious of your voice being unsteady, your hands not wanting to stay put and more than anything his gaze on you. Hisoka was still smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes. He was bored. You looked away. The silence was heavy, he wasn't helping you out of it by any means, the resolution you felt before coming was slowly crumbling.</p><p>He suddenly sighed and got up. “You can look around all you want,” Hisoka walked to the bar and poured himself a drink, not offering you any. “I made time for you because you seemed insistent on seeing me, if you're satisfied now...” he let his words linger and sat back on the couch an arm hanging behind it. Without paying you attention he sipped on his drink, seemingly distracted by the window view.</p><p>At this rate he wouldn't even agree to meet you again, you panicked at this thought. He wasn't even trying to make it easier – if you wanted to win his attention back you'd have to act and be daring. Nothing good would come up if you stayed hesitant.</p><p>You moved closer to him, placing a sweaty hand shyly on his thigh, he paused his movement a second before bringing the glass to his lips again. Trying to ignore your cheeks burning, you pressed yourself against his side, not brave enough to look up to see his reaction. He wasn't stopping you, that was the only encouragement he was offering but it was enough for you to be bold.</p><p>Hesitantly, you pressed your lips to his neck, closing your eyes harder for fear to see his mocking face if you dared to open them. It was known territory for now, kisses were something you were familiar with. You traced the side of his neck with your lips up to his ear, trying to imitate what Hisoka did to you during your last encounter. You tongue trail up and down his neck, stopping occasionally so you could nip and kiss it. You continued up until you took his earlobe between your teeth, nipping lightly. A deep humming sound rewarded you for your effort and you redouble your effort. You bit a little harder, using your tongue to lick the shell of his ear, your mind racing to know what to do next. Would he be ok if you were to kiss him? Would he take it from here? Your whole face was burning, you only wished he'd take the lead and save you from your embarrassment.</p><p>Hisoka didn't do any of that, instead he stayed still, perfectly content to leave you to your experiment.</p><p>It wasn't enough. It wasn’t different from what happened during your date and if that was enough he wouldn’t have said you were “incompatible”. You knew that but you couldn't bring yourself to go further. After a couple of minutes, a long sigh replaced his sigh. It’s going to end up like last time if you didn’t do anything.</p><p>Shakily, you removed your hand from his thighs to slide it under his shirt, you felt his muscle contracted under your fingers as Hisoka let out a hitched exhale. His arm moved from behind the couch, his hand sliding down your back to settle pressed against the small of your back. You followed the curves of his jaw, your mouth going for his. He set his drink on the side table before taking your chin in his hand.</p><p>“Look at me,” startled by the sudden order you opened your eyes, meeting his twinkling eyes before even thinking. “Aren't you a tease?” he cooed, his thumbs ghosting your lips, you tried to answer but his thumb pressed on your lips prevented it. His smile grew wider as he pushed on your lips. “Open up.” Puzzled you obeyed and your eyes widened in surprise when he inserted his thumb inside your mouth.</p><p>Hisoka caressed your tongue, pushing his finger deeper while maintaining your jaw with his hand so your face was tilted up toward his. The whole position was extremely embarrassing but you were too afraid to move away, you could only cast your gaze askew. Unable to close your mouth you felt saliva overflowing and dripping past your lips.</p><p>“Ah...That's a nice face,” he moaned before replacing his finger by his tongue.</p><p>The kiss was more crushing than last time, but it was as dizzying if not more. At the best of your capacity you tried to follow his lead, you knew you were sloppy, you didn't care, your mind was fuzzy and nothing existed except for his tastes meddling with hard liquor overpowering you.</p><p>Without realizing you were clawing at his stomach, pressing yourself against his chest, your other hand sliding in his hair. You couldn't remember why you were nervous earlier, now that you were in this position it was evident he was still interested in you. Like an answer to your thought, Hisoka broke the kiss, a smirk on his lips, his eyes gleaming.</p><p>“You are a tease,” he whispered. “Or maybe just clueless?” his hand traveled from your back to your stomach, gliding under the seam of your pants.</p><p>You jolted back at the touch, the red of your cheeks extending to your neck and ears. It wasn't just initiative Hisoka wanted you remembered, if he hadn't stopped you would have go with the flow, now you felt even more self-conscious.</p><p>“I'm not a kid, I know about...it,” you tried to argue and cringed at your choice of words.</p><p>“Oh you now about 'it' then?” Hisoka snickered. “How much do you know?” His voice was teasing.</p><p>You didn't understand why he was playing with you, you came all the way to see him, you tried your best to show him how much you wanted him so why did he have to make it harder for you?</p><p>You furrowed your brows, searching if you were missing something.</p><p>Hisoka chuckled at your concentrated face. “Don't think too hard little bird, I'm not asking you for words,” his voice dropped an octave, “just show me.” He took your hand and pressed it lightly on his crotch, never breaking eye contact.</p><p>Your first instinct was to pull your hand back, but you fought it at the last second. Hisoka waited a few moments before removing his own, his smile growing wider when he noticed you didn't remove yours.</p><p>“Of course, you're under no obligation to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. The door isn't locked after all,” he added sweetly but you understood the implication.</p><p>You just needed more time, you repeated to yourself. But it wasn’t like you didn’t desire him, now or later what was the difference? It wasn’t as if you had put any worth on your virginity. Or did you? Were you going to regret it later? You'd lie if you said you didn't want to make it special but was there anyone more special than Hisoka? Were you okay to just leave and never see him again? This time you knew what would happen when you entered his room, it was no time to get cold feet.</p><p>Unwavering, you pressed your palm harder against his crotch. A low appreciative moan followed. You had no idea what to do, just pressing and rubbing through his pants but Hisoka didn't seemed to mind, he was growing harder under your hand.</p><p>“You're so cute~, you're really trying your best,” he said in a breath. He didn't sound like he was mocking you contrary to his words and it only made you more embarrassed.</p><p>He took you in another kiss, bruising this time, and he moaned louder in your mouth when your fingers gripped his length. On top of the heat caused by your embarrassment another one was growing, lower this time. You were conscious that it was your touch that elicited the sounds he was making, and you felt yourself getting wetter.</p><p>Hisoka pulled your hand away and fumbled with his pants before guiding your hand back to his cock.</p><p>Being in direct contact with the skin surprised you. It wasn't so bad, it was hot and smooth, you'd almost say pleasant to the touch. You started to touch him more curiously. With Hisoka kissing you it was impossible to see what you were doing, so you tried to imagine the form and shape with exploration. Hisoka groaned in your mouth when you curled all your fingers around his shaft, stroking him in a slow rhythm.</p><p>“You do know what to do,” he broke the kiss, his voice heavy. “Should I apologize for teasing you?” he punctuated his question with a bite to your lower lips. It was your turn to moan and you crossed your legs searching for any pressure.</p><p>Hisoka caught your movement, “Does it excite you?” he asked, panting. “Are you getting aroused just playing with me? How naughty~.”</p><p>With one arm he lifted up your hips so your knees were on the couch, you tried to let go of his cock to straighten yourself but he stopped you, covering your hand with his.</p><p>“Keep going,” he urged, and you put your arm around his neck to keep your balance, kneeling on his side to keep jerking him off.</p><p>In this position you had a good look at what was in your hand. Your fingers could barely encircle his cock, it was bigger than what you had imagined and precum was pearling at the top. Tentatively, you placed your thumb on his gland, making a circling motion to smear the liquid. Hisoka jerked his hips up, encouraging you to continue. He took a fistful of your hair and pressed you in another kiss. This time it was your pants he fumbled with, he quickly pushed them down your thighs, and you shut your eyes harder. Trying to not think of when the rest of your clothes were going to be removed. His other hand caressed your back, going lower and gave your ass a squeeze before slipping in your underwear.</p><p>“I didn’t touch you yet,” he teased when his fingers slid between your slick fold, “so how come you’re this wet?”</p><p>“Don’t...don’t make fun of me,” you hid your head in the crook of his neck and removed your hand from his cock, ashamed how your body reacted with so little. His fingers were still lightly rubbing along your pussy and you and your need was growing stronger every time he touched your clit.</p><p>“Oh my, I’m not mocking you little bird,” he reassured you. Hisoka fingers pressed against your clit and you whimpered when he started massaging it slowly. “Let me reformulate that; do you like making me feel good?”</p><p>“Y-Yes,” you admitted.</p><p>“How cute,” his fingers moved quicker and you couldn’t contain your moaning anymore. “I’d like you to make me feel even better.”</p><p>The hand that was still in your hair moved your head from his neck, so he could look at you. His tongue slid along his upper lips when he saw the expression you could only imagine you were making. You were panting, your eyes had a hard time focusing and you were feeling wetness rolling down your thighs. You already knew Hisoka’s kisses were dizzying but this was mind numbing. Would you be able to make him feel this good?</p><p>“How… mmmh,” you bite your lips when he increased the pressure, “how can I make you feel better?”</p><p>Hisoka didn’t answer but his smile grew larger. He pushed your head down slowly and you followed his lead. Only when your head was around his stomach did you understand  that he wanted you to use your mouth on him. You froze. Hisoka stopped pushing your head and gripped his cock, jerking off a few centimeters from your face.</p><p>“You can start by licking the tip,” he instructed, matching the rhythm of his stroking to how he was rubbing you.</p><p>Apprehensively, you pressed your lips against his glistening gland, sticking your tongue out a bit to get a taste. You had prepared yourself for it to be disgusting but surprisingly it was sweet and you gave more small licks but you still had no idea if that was enough.</p><p>“That’s good, now take it in your mouth,” he removed his hand and you took that at a cue to use yours. Your lips encircled the tip of his cock and you heard Hisoka exhaling sharply. “Keep using your tongue” he added, placing his hand on the top of your head.</p><p>Hisoka’s fingers clutched at hair and gently pressed you down before pulling you up. You follow the movement and bobbed your head up and down, trying to lick at the same time, stroking him in tempo. Feeling like you were about to drool, you suck in to swallow your saliva with his tip still in your mouth. It was received by a loud, long moan. You did it again and he started rubbing your clit faster. You whimpered around his cock, overpowered by the pleasure building inside you. Unconsciously you started to imitate his rhythm with your mouth, sucking and swallowing more quickly. More than once your teeth scraped against his length and you feared to have hurt him but it only made him louder. And more excited, you noticed as precum was overflowing in your mouth. His thumb pace became frenetic on your clit and your orgasm came violently. Your scream was muffled by his cock but still loud enough to be heard clearly.</p><p>“Aaaah little bird, you’re making it hard to control myself,” Hisoka almost mewled the words between a moan.</p><p>Firmly, he kept your head in place, pushing your face down while rutting between your lips. It was hurting the back of your throat but you were still feeling the pleasure of your climax and you were too weak to resist. You almost choked when his pushed his length completely inside your mouth, keeping you still when he jerked his hips. Tears started to pool on the corner of your eyes and you tried to push back with no avail. Hisoka was chanting your name, not calling you little bird anymore, moaning loudly above you. Tears were rolling down your cheeks. His cock twitched and filled you. He spilled his orgasm down your throat to the last drop before letting go of you.</p><p>You couldn’t even get up, your head rested on his thigh, your arms limp across his legs. You tried to find your breath between coughs.</p><p>Hisoka patted your back and helped you sit down, redoing your pants at the same time. He crouched in front of the couch and placed himself in front of you.</p><p>“Was it too much?” he cajoled, wiping your mouth and cheeks with his hands.</p><p>It was, but you didn’t want to admit that to him. You felt a little proud of yourself to have managed to make him feel like that. Even with no experience you could satisfy him. It was your first blowjob, you were sure you’d get used to it.</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” you finally answered when your coughing stopped. “I’m fine,” you added.</p><p>“You took me so well little bird~ ♥” he praised you with another kiss, as soft as the first one you shared. “I have to be somewhere soon, I’m afraid, but you can rest here as long as you need,” Hisoka got up and zipped his pants up, looking at himself in the mirror to brush his hair with his fingers.</p><p>“But I thought,” you started, “won’t we do more?” You came here ready to sleep with him and you were certain that it was what he wanted too.</p><p>“Oh little bird!” he laughed, and came back to you to place a peck on your forehead. “You said you needed time, you shouldn’t rush those things you know,” he grinned and put his jacket on.</p><p>“But do call me again,” he waved as the door closed behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hisoka x reader!caught with another man (noncon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: NON CON, CUCKOLDING(KINDA???), PAINAL, VERY VERY TOXIC RELATIONSHIP, VIOLENCE, DEATH THREAT, MANIPULATION, VOYEUR, ANGRY TRASH CLOWN</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t think it was a bad idea to spend some time with your friends and go to a club. It wasn’t a bad idea either to go home with some random pretty boy. Fucking him on your couch, even if it wasn’t mind blowing was still not a bad idea. No, you really fucked up when you didn’t noticed your phone ran out of battery a long time ago.<br/>
If you did you’d have seen Hisoka’s text telling you he was on his way to see you and you wouldn’t have been riding another man when he opened the door.</p><p>Hisoka looked at the scene with cold eyes for a moment before closing the door and leaning his back against it, arms crossed, lips pressed in a tight line.</p><p>“Hisoka… ” you couldn’t manage more than to whisper his name. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know… ” you swallowed hard, your mouth getting drier by the second under his gaze, “I didn’t know you were coming.”</p><p>Your random lover was bright red under you and started to try to get up, no doubt wanting nothing else than to be anywhere but here. You felt the same but unfortunately this was your flat and even if it wasn’t you knew Hisoka wouldn’t let you go that easily.</p><p>“Don,’t. Continue what you were doing.” Hisoka ordered when you got off of the other men’s laps.</p><p>“What?!” you and the pretty boy shouted at the same time. You looked at Hisoka and there was no trace of arousal in his demeanor, just cold anger. He wasn’t asking you to get fucked in front of him to get him off.</p><p>“Don’t make me repeat myself, love,” a card appeared between his fingers and your blood froze in your veins. No doubt he was serious.</p><p>“Listen man,”, the guy started and you panicked, you tried to hush him but he was oblivious to your attempts. “I don’t know what this is all about but I’m not into this shit. I’ll just leave and you guys can settle things between you, this has nothing to do with me.”</p><p>You blanched. Maybe you could beg, maybe Hisoka would forgive you, there was still a chance. But the other guy? So far Hisoka’s glare was intended for you, if he wanted to live he’d better not make himself too noticeable. When he tried to get up your grabbed his wrist to keep him seated.<br/>
Finally, he seemed to realize how serious the situation was when he turned to you, probably to complain, and saw your colorless face.</p><p>“But is has everything to do with you!” Hisoka insisted, “After all you’re participating in the game too. I’ll tell you the rule, it’s really simple,” a wicked smile was growing on his lips “The first one making the other come gets to live.”</p><p>“Please, Hisoka,” you pleaded.</p><p>A card flew past your head, scratching you cheek before embedding itself in your couch. You heard a squeal beside you but you were too shocked to move, your eyes fixated on the drops of blood that were falling from your face to your thigh.</p><p>“That’s your last warning,” he said in a low voice. With a flicker of his wrist Hisoka replaced the card he just threw by a new one. This one won’t just graze you if your were to continue arguing.</p><p>The other guy’s erection was long gone but you still removed the condom and grabbed his flaccid dick. There’s was no way you’d be able to come in this situation and the whimpering and ‘Oh God, what the fuck what the fuck what the...’ your partner was chanting like a mantra weren’t a good sign for him either. You weren’t sure Hisoka wouldn’t kill you if you were to lose the game but you’d hope that if at least you got along with his punishment he might calm down a little. Nonetheless, it was the best outcome. The other guy wouldn’t be spared if he was the one to lose, Hisoka wouldn’t have any insensitive to let him live. His body wasn’t cooperating with your attempt to save his life though, and in spite of your best effort you couldn’t get him hard.</p><p>“Try to not think about him, it’s going to be fine,” you whispered, trying to reassure him, albeit pitifully. “Just focus on me. I’ll come, I’ll definitely come.” You thought you smiled, but you wouldn’t be certain of what kind of face you made. The guy nodded, probably not believing in your comforting words but clinging to any hope he could get.<br/>
You cupped his cheek and turn his face so he’d look at you. As scared as he was he started to relax just a little bit. Until Hisoka spoke again.</p><p>“Pathetic,” you heard him scoff. “How long is it going to take?” he sighed and you clenched your teeth. “I told you to continue what you were doing before, not playing around.”<br/>
Hisoka walked to your terrified companion of misfortune and took a fistful of his hair, yanking his head painfully before bending close to his ear. “Fuck her like your life depends of it, because it does,” he growled. He released him and got back to his previous position against your door.</p><p>Hisoka’s threat was more effective than your soft encouragement, and a fear boner was something you could work with. Not wanting to lose any seconds you picked the guy’s jeans to fish another condom. Nothing was exciting and you weren’t wet in this situation but at least the lube from the condom would help. You started getting back on his lap before Hisoka interrupted again.</p><p>“Not like this, turn around and look at me,” he directed you. Hisoka knew the face you made during your orgasms and you assumed he’d want to check in case you thought of faking it. Not that you had any confidence in your acting skill at the moment. Keeping an eye for a cheating attempt was certainly a reason but it didn’t seem to be the only one. When you faced him you caught him palming the front of his pants but adorning the same cold expression. Ever the hedonist.</p><p>You started moving your hips, your partner seemingly too focus on keeping his erection to really help you out. Even before Hisoka came in the sex was nothing to write home about, now it was painful and you had no idea how you’ll manage to finish. You just prayed that fear ejaculation wasn’t a thing. Letting your mind wandered, you did your best to aroused yourself, pushing the danger of the plight you were in to a corner of your mind. Ironically, that was sex with Hisoka that you would start to remembered. Looking directly at him you still imagined it was him behind you, like all the time he has taken you on this very same couch. Slowly you started getting there, the sting gone, replaced by a quiet pleasure. Yet, your imagination only got you so far and you pussy was far for being as filled as with Hisoka.<br/>
You eyes trailed to Hisoka’s eyes to his arms, stomach and stopped on his hand rubbing his hardness. A soft moan escaped you when he gave his length a squeeze.</p><p>“Mh? Do you want this now?” he asked teasingly before stroking himself harder. “Riding a man’s cock while eyeing another’s…” Hisoka pushed his pants down just enough to free his throbbing erection, resuming his masturbation. “I knew you were a slut but your greed is boundless” he tutted.</p><p>Moving in rhythm with his hand, you bounce your ass more energetically. The pretty boy seemed more inclined in doing his part too and was starting to meet your ass with his own thrust, it was meek to say the least but he was an active participant now at last.</p><p>“She likes it hard,” Hisoka chimed. “If you want to win you’ll need to pick up the pace,” he added, giving pointer to the guy pounding you.</p><p>Grabbing your hips, your lover took Hisoka’s advice at heart and set a faster rhythm. He was really fucking you like his life depended on it. You moaned louder, eyes still glued on Hisoka’s cock eliciting the first moan from him too. You closed you eyes focusing only on the sounds of wet skins slapping and Hisoka’s voice, ignoring the grunting behind you. Only a few minutes of this symphony was enough to put you over the edge. Still, even in this situation you didn’t forget that Hisoka always wanted you to look at him in the eyes when you were coming. And so you did, you opened your eyes, your vision blurry, searching for his eyes. When you found them you let yourself go and cum loudly, shouting Hisoka’s name again and again.<br/>
As soon as you were finished Hisoka was beside you, holding a card against the poor guy throat.</p><p>“Get out,” he said without even looking at him. His other hand already around you to get you off of him.</p><p>The man didn’t even took the time to get dressed, he just picked his stuff and was out in a flash. At least he was alive and unscathed.</p><p>“You weren’t suppose to enjoy it you know,” he scolded you, throwing you back on the sofa.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I really didn’t know you were coming,” you panted both because of your orgasm and fear after you’ve lost his game.</p><p>“I’ve sent you a text well in advance. Where’s your phone?” he asked.</p><p>Getting up you grabbed your bag and searched for your phone. You gulped when you found it shut off. Hisoka took it from your hand.</p><p>“I-It ran out of battery … I didn’t noticed,” you explained but shut your mouth really fast when Hisoka crushed your phone with his hand.</p><p>“You have no use for it if you’re not even able to keep it charged.” He threw the already broken beyond repair phone against the wall. “I do like surprises but I really hate being ignored,” taking your face between his fingers, he pressed his nails painfully on your cheeks. “You know that. Don’t you, love?”</p><p>“I’m really sorry,” you whined, unable to prevent tears to start flowing. You had Hisoka being annoyed with you, irritable for no good reason and even sullen. Never have you seen him mad at you and it was frightening. The worst was his tone. He wasn’t screaming, on the contrary his voice was getting lower and quieter.</p><p>“Did you win because you were sure I wouldn’t kill you?” he mused. Hisoka wept your tears roughly, his nails scrapping at your skin. When you didn’t answered he insisted, grabbing your chin and placing his eyes only a few centimeters from yours. “Well? Were you so sure about your safety?”</p><p>“N-No. I wasn’t sure but I thought…” you swallowed a sob before continuing, “I thought… I mean I hoped you would be less mad if I did what you asked.” You sniffed loudly trying not to bawl.</p><p>“You know me well, it was a smart move,” Hisoka eased the pressure on your chin and chuckled. “I’m a tad less mad. Not that I intended to really kill you, but it was more fun to give you a motivation.” Pushing you on the couch he pushed back his pants lower, putting his still hard cock in front of you. “But maybe you didn’t need any motivation, you were moving like a bitch in heat on his cock.”</p><p>Your tears hadn’t even stop flowing and you were still shaking, you took a minute to calm yourself but it wasn’t enough. He’d have definitely killed the other guy, knowing your life alone was never at risk didn’t help your nerves when you were this close to witness a murder. It would have been your fault, just because of a dumb mistake. Honestly you just wanted the night to be over, you wanted Hisoka to hold you and to tell you it’s okay now, you needed that.</p><p>“Your punishment isn’t over, darling, you’re still the loser,” Hisoka was waiting for you to compose yourself patiently but his patience only goes so far when he’s hard.</p><p>“Hisoka, please, can you give me a hug?” you sobbed, pleading with your eyes.</p><p>“Oh,” he smiled almost softly and patted your head gently a couple of time. “I wish I could, love, I really do. But bad girls don’t get hugs now, do they?” he sighed as if refusing you was painful for him. “Now get me nice and wet, it’ll be easier for you,” he pushed the tips of his cock against your lips and you sobbed one last time before opening your mouth.</p><p>You sucked him off almost mechanically, you knew by heart the spots he liked the most and your body was moving on instinct at this point. When he pushed deeper into your mouth you relaxed your jaw without thinking about it, moving your tongue at the right place to leave him enough room to fuck your throat. You expected him to finish like that and were surprised when he removed his cock.</p><p>“On the couch now, ass up,” he said in a breath, giving your ass cheek a slap when you positioned yourself as he asked.</p><p>Climbing behind you, hand on your hips, he started to push the tip of his cock against your hole but once again it wasn’t what you were expecting.</p><p>“Hisoka! I’m not ready, it’s not going to fit!” you panicked as he continued to push against your asshole. It wasn’t your first time doing anal but you never attempted it without a good dose of lube and foreplay. You gasps as the tip went in, the stretch was painful and you bit your lips to not whimper.</p><p>“Hush, hush, it’s your punishment,” He pushed harder and you let out a cry. Hisoka moaned. “You didn’t think I’d get some sorry guy’s sloppy second?”</p><p>You tried to bear the pain, you really did but when Hisoka bottomed out and start to thrust roughly you felt like you were about to pass out.</p><p>“Please it hurts, it hurts, please,” you repeated, incapable to manage a proper sentence, wailing between words. You were really going to break if this continued. You brain was telling you to relax but your body was in shock.</p><p>“Just a bit longer,” Hisoka panted. “Almost there.” he put his hand in front of your mouth, “Bite, it’ll helps.”</p><p>Taking anything to distract you from the pain you bite hard on his offered hand. Hisoka let out a long groan before thrusting faster. You tasted blood on your tongue and the saltiness of your own tears rolling down into your mouth but you kept biting harder, you knew it was almost over.<br/>
With a moan and a last slap of his hips Hisoka finally came, his fingers crushing your hip but you didn’t even noticed it.</p><p>His dick slid outside of you and you took a deep breath, the pain didn’t disappear but it was more mute and you didn’t feel like you were going to break anymore.<br/>
Hisoka got out of his clothes and carried you to the bathroom, holding you in the shower while he was washing you. At this point you were barely conscious and let him moved you around to get you in the position he wanted to clean you up. In the same fashion he dried you in silence, sitting you between his laps when it was obvious you couldn’t stand on your own.<br/>
Finally he carried you to bed, laying with you and resting your head on his shoulder. When he hugged you close you started bawling.</p><p>“It’s okay, love. I’m not mad anymore,” he consoled, littering your head with kisses, his hand stroking your back. “I know you won’t do it again.” He held you like that until your tears ran out and you fell asleep.</p><p>When you woke up it was already late in the afternoon and Hisoka wasn’t in bed. You cried out when you tried to sit and went back to lay down on your stomach. You were thinking on how you’ll be able to manage the next days if you couldn’t walk and how you were without a phone when the bedroom’s door opened.</p><p>Hisoka sat next to you, caressing your head for a while before leaning in for a kiss. He was smiling like he usually did. The events of the previous night felt like it was only a nightmare, the pain was the only reminder that it actually happened.</p><p>“It was scary,” you said in a quiet voice.</p><p>“I know, love,” he acknowledged.</p><p>Hisoka played with your hair for a while longer before leaving the room and coming back with a plastic bag. He emptied the content on the bed and you crooked your neck curiously to see what is was. The effort wasn’t needed because Hisoka was about to show you. He placed a donuts shaped pillow next to you and helped you sat on it. You winced when he moved you but it didn’t hurt to sit at least. Next he took a tube of cream and put a generous amount on his finger before applying it on spots on your face. Once done, he put the tube down before taking a different one.</p><p>“This one’s for your ass. I presumed you’d want to do it yourself?” he hummed, eyes crinkling with amusement. Amusement wasn’t what you were feeling and you shivered at the simple suggestion. You quickly nodded and took the medicine from him.</p><p>“You missed breakfast and lunch, you must be hungry. I’ll make some pancakes and we can eat in bed,” Hisoka kissed the tip of your nose twice before getting up.</p><p>“Are you staying tonight?” you finally asked. After last night you wanted more of the Hisoka in front of you. The one who always smiled, who kissed your nose and made you breakfast food for diner.</p><p>“You don’t want me to?” he turned around and smiled.</p><p>“I want you to stay,” you admitted.</p><p>“Good, because I was planning to stay more than a few days,” you beamed at his words. Having Hisoka for more than a night or two was rare in itself but he never spend multiple days with you. “Your antics yesterday really did sour our time together, I expect to leave on a happier note,” he continued and your own mood start plummeting. “Don’t make this face, love. It’s in the past. I told you, I’m no longer mad,” he laughed, “Now let’s have fun!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hisoka kiss and dipped (sfw drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So annoying. He barely looked at you since he’s arrived, just took a shower and started playing with his cards right away, why did he even come here? You were half tempted to stomp on his card tower, maturity be damn, but he’d be too happy to see you throw a tantrum to get his attention.<br/>You huffed and got up from your chair, you might as well go to bed early, even if that wasn’t at all what you had in mind when you knew Hisoka was coming. The mood was long gone unfortunately, as much as Hisoka was easy on the eyes you didn’t took it kindly that he’d crash at your house to just ignore you.</p>
<p>“I’m going to bed,” you announced, more bitterly than you would have want to convey.</p>
<p>‘Oookay ~” His tone, his fucking sing-song tone… God, did it pissed you off.</p>
<p>On the way to the bedroom you couldn’t resist the petty impulse. When you crouched beside him he barely turned his head, eyebrows slightly raised as if asking why you would bother him. You tilted you head and pressed your mouth against his, slowly, your lips playing with his. Grazing your teeth alongside his lower lip, you teased him more, refusing to open your mouth as Hisoka was trying to deepen the kiss. He should have payed you attention earlier, right now you wanted to entice him a bit, enough to let him know what he’s about to miss. The tip of your tongue slide from the corner of his mouth to the other before pushing inside. Greedily, Hisoka’s tongue was following your rhythm, entwining and rubbing against yours. With that, you got up. Satisfied when his half lidded eyes opened in surprise as you pulled out.</p>
<p>“You can sleep on the couch. Good night ~” You imitated his tone as a last ‘fuck you’, your mood having vastly improved, and walked toward your bedroom. Or so you thought.</p>
<p>You heard him say “Bungee Gum… retract.” before toppling down backward, crashing on his card tower and landing on his lap.</p>
<p>“If you’re sad that I’ve neglected you, you just had to say so ♦,” Hisoka arms closed tight around you, his thighs pressed against your own locking you in his embrace. “Now you have my full attention,” he kissed the crook of your neck, his nose rubbing against your jaw, “Aren’t you glad ?♥”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>